How Many Mistakes can the French Make?
by soldmysoultofandoms
Summary: TFW meets J2M and many more of our beloved cast and crew members.What happens when Team Free Will are taken by a mysterious force and brought into our world? Revelations, Hilarity and Madness of course! Slight AU after 9X09 where Cas does not steal grace and Gadreel does not take Sam. Kevin is sadly still dead. Destiel and slight past!Crobby.
1. not the best timing

**A/N: HEY GUYSS! I'm back! So this story idea has been floating around in my head for a long time, and this is just my idea on what would happen if Team Free Will met J2M. It will be a multi-chapter story so I'll try my hardest to update this every week. Flames accepted and remember, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Destiel would have happened already, Sam would have a dog, and Gabriel would have never died. All rights go to Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers. I just came up with the plot**

_ Dean rounds the corner of the room, just as he hears Kevin scream. Quickly he turns and sees a white light flood out of the prophets eyes as Gadreel holds his hand on his forehead._

"_No! No no no! Kevin?!" Dean runs forward quickly, as Kevin's body thuds to the ground._

"Damnit Dean what happened?" Sam said as Dean drove down an empty road, headlights the only source of light penetrating the darkness enveloping the Impala.

"_Sorry about Kevin, but ultimately, it's for the best. I must go now, best you clean up before Sam awakens. Goodbye Dean." And with that, Gadreel left Sam's body, Blue-white grace flowing out of Sam's mouth and into the vent. Sam collapsed on the ground, knocked out cold. Dean scrambled to check his brother, then, realizing he was alright, turned towards the dean body of the prophet. "Kevin? Kevin?." _

Dean remained stoic, eyes only flicking in the rearview mirror to see a slumbering Castiel in the backseat.

_Dean bowed his head, and mourned. Kevin was dead and it was his fault. Suddenly Sam flinched, drawing a long breath of air. Dean quickly stood over him. "'Sammy? are you alright?" _

_Sam looked at him confused. "Yeah, but what happened?" Sam looked around, and his eyes landed on Kevin. "Kevin? Dean What happened?!" Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Smoke on the Water began to hum from out of his pocket. Dean quickly cleared his throat and answered it. "Hello?"_

_"Dean...I.."_

_"Cas?! Where are you man, are you okay?"_

_"Angels...they were torturing me."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Still in Wyoming, I believe. I-I'm not quite sure."_

_"Hey hey no problem, Just be careful and Sam'll track down your cell signal. We will be right there. _

Sam glared at his brother. Why wasn't he telling him anything? "Dean you can't just keep me in the dark about Kevin's death. What happened? His eyes were burned out. Looked like the work of an angel. And what about Cas man? What is going on, Dean?"

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "It was an angel. I don't know how it got in the bunker

"Who? how'd they get in the bunker?"

"I don't know."

Dean gave a sideways glance at Sam, watching concern and anger mixing in his eyes. He sighed internally. "I don't know how or who, all I know is that the angel who did this is going to pay." What Dean didn't want Sam to know was that it was under Sam's hand that Kevin died. Sammy can't ever know.

**xxxxxx**

Sam awoke with a sneeze. The action jolted his eyes open and caused his whole body to jolt slightly. He scrunched his nose and brushed away what appeared to be fluffy tan wisps from the rug he was lying on. Rolling on to his back, he closed his eyes again, blocking out the warm yellow light that filtered through the blinds of the window. Wait a second, blinds? Rug? Didn't they all crash in the Impala because Dean didn't want to go home to the bunker?. His eyes flew open as he bolted upright, observing his surroundings. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing Cas laying on a big brown leather couch, with Dean draped across his chest. Sam chuckled slightly at the sight, and stood up. It looked like they were in some kind of trailer, complete with a huge flat screen T.V., kitchenette, sports stuff, and photos along one side of the trailer. Then Sam remembered what had happened before. Kevin. They needed to go back the the bunker and give him the hunter's funeral. First they had to figure out where they were. Focus Sam. Sam walked over to the wall, confusion clouding his brain after observing one of them. It was of him, with a kid on his side and a baby on his knee. _What the hell? _Another picture was of him, Dean, and Cas holding beers, huge smiles on all their faces. On another was a picture of him and a pregnant Ruby. _What the hell is going on- ohhhh shit._ A trailer? Him and Ruby? It couldn't be. He turned toward the coffee table and picked up a packet of papers. All it took was one look at the title page to confirm his suspicions.

**SUPERNATURAL: SEASON 9**

He turned to the couch and began to lightly shake Dean. "Dean? Dean we have a big problem."

"Mmm, five minutes." Dean mumbled, snuggling deeper into Castiel's chest. In any other situation, Sam would have burst out laughing, all while taking a picture and sending it to their friends that weren't dead. But with the recent discovery, the action only annoyed him. Sam looked around the small space, and under the couch, was the perfect item to wake up Dean. An airhorn. He positioned himself as far away from Dean as possible and squeezed the trigger.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"SON OF A B-" Deans eyes snapped open, as did Castiel's. but unlike Castiel, who remained calm, Dean fell off the couch and hit the ground, hard. Castiel helped Dean up, then turned to Sam.

"Hello Sam. You seem worried."

"You have no idea."

" What could possibly be so bad that you wanted me to go deaf and sprain my ass? Cause that was seriously a dickbag mov- wait, where are we?" Dean said, finally taking note of his surroundings, " Last I remember, we were in Baby. Now we are in a man-cavey type place. We need to get back to the bunker. Kevin is"

Sam wordlessly gave him the papers and waited. As Dean scanned the page, his eyes went from confused to surprise to anger in two seconds flat. "Un-freaking-believable, we are back in this freak fest."

"Dean I don't understand, where are we?"

"Remember when you and Balthazar sent us to that other dimension? Well there, our lives were a T.V. show, and we were the actors. Sam was Jared, I was Jensen, and you were Misha."

"Oh, I see now how that would 'suck'."

"But what I don't get," Sam began, "Is how the show is still running, I mean, Virgil killed almost all the producers and stuff, not to mention that he killed Misha."

Cas turned to him, eyes wide "My doppelganger perished?"

But before Sam could respond, the door to the trailer and in walked….themselves. the three newcomers stared. Sam, Dean, and Cas stared. After of few more awkward minutes of this, Sam finally realized one major difference between now and the last time. He turned to his brother and grabbed his Shoulders. "Dude, we didn't switch places this time, we just appeared in their universe!"

Dea growled and threw the papers down on the floor. "We don't have the fucking time for this shit, we need to get back now!"

**A/N: There you go! First chapter! Please please review! Second chapter up hopefully next week! Love you alllllllll. Salt and kisses,**

**Sold my Soul to Fandoms**


	2. Oh Crap

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a bunch of dress rehearsals and concerts this week…..so please don't kill me. Im also on some crews for some productions the theater is putting on so I might be a little busy.**

** I don't own Supernatural…*sigh***

**XxxxXxxXxxXxx**

"Sam this is not the time to be calm. We have things to take care of back home and we can't lose time being trapped with these bozos!"

"Hey!" Jensen said.

"You shut up!" Dean glared at his counterpart, pointing his finger at him.

"Woah, okay man, I appreciate the roleplaying, but you have to get out." Jared said calmly.

"Dean, calm down, yelling about it isn't going to do anything. We are still going to be stuck here, alright? So just stop yelling and relax."

Dean sighed and sat on the couch, massaging his temples. He couldn't believe it. First Kevin, then Gadreel, Sam, Cas, and now this. He's going to need booze. And lot's of it. But Sam has a point. He's not going to get any closer to getting back home and hunting that son of a bitch down until

"So are they us?" Dean asked, pointing at the trio that just walked in the door.

"No, they are actors that play us. there's a huge difference."

"But that guy is wearing my face, Sammy. It's so wrong."

"Dean, technically it's his face too."

"Sam is correct Dean. There are more than just two people that share your face, many different alternate universes containing the same people. with only sight differences."

"Shut it Einstein."

"Are you guys cosplayers? I'll hand it to you, you are really good. You guys look exactly like us. And act like Sam, Dean and Cas." Jared said.

"Dean, what are cosplayers?" Castiel asked.

"People that like something so much, they dress to match the theme."

"Like when I sent you back in time to retrieve the phoenix ashes and you dressed up like a cowboy? You seemed very enthusiastic about that. Are you classified as a cosplayer?"

"NO! that wasn't cosplaying that was business." Dean said, red tinting the tip of his ears.

"That was totally cosplay." Sam said with a grin.

"Wow, you guys are really In character." Jensen remarked.

"WE ARE NOT COSPLAYERS DAMNIT!"

"Dean, calm down, there is no need for anger." Cas said, placing a hand on Dean's leather clad shoulder. Then he turned to Misha. "Hello. I was informed that you were murdered by Virgil in the alternate dimension Balthazar sent them in. You seem alive and well to me. Di someone bring you back?"

Misha tilted his head, confused. " Are you talking about French Mistake? I didn't actually die. It was just acting."

"No, it wasn't. It actually happened to us. The whole nine." Dean muttered.

Jensen stared at Dean. "Prove it. That your'e actually them."

Dean glared at his counterpart. "Well, I was born January 24th, my favorite type of pie is pecan, and Kevin is dead and its all my fault."

"Wait, how do you know Kevin died? That episode airs in like two weeks." Jared asked, scrunching his nose up.

"Because we're the real deal." Sam said.

"Well shit." Misha muttered

"Okay, so you're real. How'd you get here?" Jensen asked

"Dean drove to the side of the road to get some sleep awhile after Cas called us to pick him up. And we woke up here. That's it."

Jensen motioned for Jared and Misha to get closer to him, away from the boys. "What are we going to do? We are ahead of them by like eight episodes. We can't let them know about Gabriel or Cain or anything. It can mess up their world big time."

"But if we tell them, they can avoid these things, let them have a good life." Misha countered.

"If we don't tell them, they wont know how to kill Abbadon, or Metatron. It'll be better if they never know." Jared said.

"Good point. So no set visits unless carefully guarded?"

"Yeah." The three men turned back around. Dean looked at them pointedly.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah we're done." Jared said

"So what, are we stuck in this place until whatever poofed us back here poofs us back out?"

"No, we try to find a way to get you guys back home. In the meantime though, you have to change. Jensen and i can take Dean and Cas to our trailers to change. We want you to blend in, not look like, well, hunters and an ex-angel. Then we can go to my place. I'm sure Vicki won't mind." Misha said, standing up. "You guys in?"

Sam Dean and Cas looked at one another, before Sam nodded. "We're in.


	3. Well isn't this great?

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. IT'S REALLY HAR DFOR ME TO GET TO THE INTERNET. I go the local library to update my fics. I haven't been able to go and in like, a week it's going to be even harder because I'm on the hair/makeup crew and we have shows Dec. 1-6. Anyway….THE FUCKING MUSICAL EPISODE WAS THE BEST THING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD .IT HAD SONGS, BM'S, DESTIEL, SUBTEXT, THEATER SAM, CHILDISH SAM, FREAKED OUT DEAN, SUPPORTIVE DEAN, DESTIEL, SAM TRYING OUT ALL SHIPNAMES FOR CAS AND DEAN AND THE ENDIING WAS JUST ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKSDFGHJK….okay im going to calm down now.**

**Disclaimer: I truly wish I owned Supernatural, but I don't.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jensen and Misha both said goodbye to Jared and Sam, taking Dean and Cas to their respective trailers so they could change, and for Cas to wash some of the crusted blood from his scalp. Dean hovered behind the two actor and Cas, not at all happy with the present circumstance. Jensen drops Dean off at the trailer with a small grin. "The clothes are in the closet next to the bathroom. Just take whatever." Dean gruffly thanked him, walking inside. He briefly scoped the place out(Which he had to admit, was nice and less douchey than the other Jensen's trailer. Near the bathroom, he opened the closet, observing the shirts and Jeans that were neatly hung. He decide on a simple plain grey button up and a pair of dark jeans. He took his own clothes off and changed quickly. He then studied himself in the mirror that was on the inside door of the closet. He looked good. Real good. He swung by the kitchenette and grabbed a cold beer before settling himself on the plush couch, flicking through a stray magazine, appreciating the quietness, which unfortunately didn't last that long. _CRASH_! Dean bolted from the couch and flung the door open, running towards the source of the noise. Which of course happened to be Misha's trailer. Shit. Not now, not anymore trouble. Please. They had enough already. Dean threw open the door of the trailer, and ran towards the closet, where there was a huge pile of clothes, props, and food. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the mass and wildly waved around "Dean...Help!" He heard the deep rumble of Cas's voice, laced with panic. Dean blinked, then began to laugh.

"Dean this is not funny. I don't see how my misfortune is humorous!" Cas wailed from inside the pile.

Dean quickly tried to sober up and he reached over and grabbed the hand, pulling hard.

"Jeez Cas, what happened?"

"I was attempting to open the door, and all of these objects fell out. Dean, I must warn you, it's not a pleasant experience to have a huge pile of trinkets fall on you."

"I'll take your word for it buddy. Hey Cas, i think one of the things fell on your head and reopened the cut. C'mere, let me see if i can find a needle and whiskey so i can patch that up. Then you need to hop in the shower. I can pick out some clothes for you" Cas nodded his head and sat down on a nearby chair, While Dean scavenged through the pile to find a needle, then through the fridge to find some jack while Cas showered. Luckily both were available. Turning around, He spotted a half naked Cas, with only a brown towel covering his junk. Dean quickly averted his eyes. "Uh, Cas, get some clothes on man. Don't want to see everything. _Yet, _ a small voice in the back of Deans mind said. He quickly smashed that thought down as Cas pulled out a navy blue v-neck and a pair of black jeans. "Will this suffice?"

"Yeah I guess." Dean turned around to offer Cas some privacy. when the rustle of clothes subsided, he turned back around. "You clean up well Cas."

"Thank you Dean."

Dean smiled and quickly got to work on the gash on Cas's forehead, neatly sewing the wound closed.

"There you go buddy."

"thank you, but I do require some more assistance."

"On what?"

Cas pointed to his feet, where Dean saw that he put on green converse, but they were untied. Rolling his eyes, he crouched down and tied them. When he was finished, Cas gave him a small, but adorable smile. Wait, adorable? Dean shook his head.

"Thank you."

"No problem man."

Dean smiled at Cas and stared into his blue eyes. They really were nice, the perfect shade of blue and everyth-

Then Misha walked in

"Okay guys, so Jensen just told me that- whoa, I totally forgot to tell you about the closet. Sorry about that. Anyways, we finished up early so we're going to my house now. The guys are waiting for us already so lets go lovebirds."

Dean stuttered, turning pink at the fact that Misha just called him and Cas lovebirds. "Uh, y-yeah okay."

They followed Misha out to the lot, where the others were waiting by a black SUV.

"Took you guys long enough." Jared called out.

"Sorry, I had to break up the eye sex that was going on in my trailer." Misha said with a smirk.

"We were not doing anything! I was just helping him tie his shoes!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"You know what? Screw you." Dean glared and got into the back of the SUV. Everyone else followed, chuckling. Except Cas. He didn't understand how humans could perform intercourse with their eyes, and what he and Dean did classified as 'eye sex'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride to Misha's house was un-eventful, other than trying to explain to Cliff why there was another set of J2M in the car. Finally arriving, Misha unlocked the door and led them into the living room. "Welcome! Mi casa es su casa."

"Cool house. Uh, what's Gishywes?" Sam asked, staring at a poster with a weir elephant octopus thing.

"Gishwhes? It the Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen. Its this thing I do with the fandom every summer."

A pair of feet were suddenly heard running down the hall. A small blonde boy came running towards Castiel and jumped on top of him, knocking Cas to the floor, the boy on his chest.

"Daddy!"

"I am not your father, he and I merely share the same physique." Cas muttered, feeling slightly nervous.

"Westy, I'm over here." Misha called out. West tilted his head and scrunched up his face looking from Cas to Misha. " Are you Daddy's brother?"

Misha picked West off of Cas and helped Cas off the floor. "Yes, hes my brother, and those two," he said pointing to Sam and Dean, "Are Uncle Jared and Jensen's brothers. Why don't you go play with Maison? We have some grow up stuff to do." West nodded and ran down the hallway once again.

"So," Jensen began, "do you guys have any idea how you got here?"

"Nope. Just woke up in the trailer, Nothing weird. Except for the fact we are here." Sam said.

"Maybe it was Crowley?"

"Could have been."

"Why don't we summon him and ask?"

"Would that even work? I mean, does magic even exist here?"

"Um, I not sure, but we could try."

"Wait, but he's still locked down in the dungeon. We can't get him out without-"

"An extremely powerful summoning ritual." Castiel finished. "I do know one, but it will require many objects. Luckily all are easily accessible."

"Great. So, Let's do it." Misha stated.

"Alright fine, lets' get the disappointment over with" Dean muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Salt and Kisses,**

** Sold My Soul To Fandoms.**


	4. Normal as Hell

**A/N: okay so I decided that you guys deserve an early update, because I've been a terrible updater. THIS CHAPTHER IS DEDICATED TO FireChildSlytherin5 SO YA'LL HOULD FOLLOW HER BECAUSE SHE'S FUCKING AWESOME. Sooooooo here you go.**

**Today I have a very special guest doing the disclaimer.**

**Gabriel: Hey-o everyone! Giselle here doesn't own the show. If she did, she would have made me not fake-die, and I would have been back by now, because I'm the most adorable archangel. O and she doesn't own real life Moose, Bowlegs, the Overlord, or any other crew member mentioned. And remember #GabrieLives**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all the necessary ingredients were collected, and the sigils drawn, all that was left was the blood.

"It should be one of us," Jared said, indicating to himself, Jensen, and Misha, "He might not come if he knows it's one of you guys."

"Good point." Sam remarked.

"Alright, which one of you guys s going to be the blood donor?" Dean asked, taking out his switchblade. Jared, Jensen, and Misha all looked at each other warily. None of them were really enthusiastic about slicing one of their hands open.

"Alright, Alright, lets settle this like men," Jensen said "1…2…3…NOSE GOES!" Rapidly, all three of them reached up to touch their noses, with Jared only being a fraction of a second late. Hesitantly, he grabbed the switchblade from Dean's outstretched hand and positioned it against his palm. Holding his hand above the bowl, he quickly slid the blade, letting the blood drip down. He handed the blade back to dean and pressed a bandana that Misha had ready against his wound. Sam then took a match, struck it, and let it drop into the bowl. The ingredients flared up momentarily, diming away to reveal Crowley. Scowling e turned toward Jared. "Ahh, of course, Moose. To what to I owe the pleasure."

Jared stood, wide-eyed. "Uh I'm not Sam. He's behind you." Crowley arched an eyebrow, and slowly turned around to face the real Sam. "Where in the bloody hell did you morons get clones?"

"Uh, this is kinda an alternate universe where our lives are a T.V. show and these guys are the people that play us." Sam answered.

"And you summoned me because?"

"We need your help to get them back to their world. If it makes you feel better, we doubted the summoning would even work. I didn't exactly know magic existed here until these guys showed up." Misha responded.

Crowley glared at Misha, who just gave him a wave, unfazed by the fact that if looks could kill, he would be dead. "Alright, you stupid lumps of porridge** (A/N: im so sorry the name calling is really lame. Whatever.)** I'll send you back." Crowley raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Nothing. He looked at his hand as if it had sprouted warts. He tried again. Nada. "Something is holding back my powers!" Dean groaned loudly and flopped on the couch. "So you're dried out huh?" his said, voice muffled by the pillow his face was pressed against.

"Yes, you disgusting little squirrel. Now," Crowley huffed, stomping toward the front door, "If you'll excuse me, I do not want to be stuck in an alternate universe with you and you're ugly twins. Call me if you find a way back." And with that, Crowley slammed the door. A surprised silence filled the room, until Jensen broke it. "So, uh, what now?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Jared said, rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry Jay, I didn't exactly stock up enough for you to eat." Misha apologized, grinning.

"Hey! I promise I won't eat more than two plates!"

"You better keep that promise," a feminine voice said, "or I'll have to cut you off. Last time you practically ate the entire house." The men turned to stare at the newcomer, a woman with curly black hair, sharp features, and small rectangle glasses, with a baby girl in her arms and West trailing behind her, both covered in mud and grass. Misha smiled lightly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Guys this is my wife Vicki." Sam stepped forward to shake her hand, as well as Dean and Cas. Vicki arched an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Misha. "What did you do now? I though "West was going crazy, babbling about 'Uncle Cas'.

"This isn't my fault! I swear!"

"Whatever. If all you guys are hungry, I got to get dinner ready. I'm going to need help."

"I'll help make food." Dean offered.

"Yeah I can help with that too." Misha said.

"Great, uh, I need someone to set the table and someone to clean up the kids." Vicki said. West giggled and picked out a clump of grass from his hair.

"Me and Sam got the table." Jared volunteered.

"I guess that leaves me and Cas with the kids." Jensen said. After everyone split up to their assigned jobs, Vicki leaned closer to Misha and whispered, "they really look happy, ya'know, considering everything they're going through." Misha just smiled, glad that they were able to share some happy memories with the people that changed his life.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! Hope you guys liked it. Originally, there was more to this chapter, but I realized that the next chapter was really short (only about two pages front and back in my notebook) anyways, please reviw! It really makes me happy every time I get a notification for a review/follow/favorite. It makes me feel like I'm not a no-talent loser. So thank all who have reviewed. Ill mention you guys in the next Chapter. Salt and Kisses,**

**SoldMySoulToFandoms.**


	5. Guys Night! (Let's Panic)

**A/N: HELLO EVERONE! So I decide to update early, since a) you guys deserve it because you are all some awesome motherfuckers and b) I might not update at all in like…two weeks since Im listed on a crew for our theater production. Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter once again to FireChildSlytherin5 because shes helped me with some ideas for future chapters. So go check out her stories! Oh, and this chapter came out a little longer than I expected. I wanted to give Team Free Will a glimpse into a domestic life. They are trying to find a way back though! More of that will be in the next chapter!**

**SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF WAX AND KARLA! SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR MY BLOODY VALENTINE AND KARLA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Or any cast/crew members I mention. Or House of Wax, My Bloody Valentine, or Karla.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Guys! The food is ready!" Vicki called out. She, Misha, and Dean had made burgers, with salad instead of fries. Sam would looove that. Sitting at the table, Jared and Sam joined them a little while later, bringing beers and juice for the kids. Speaking of the kids, they were missing, as well as Jensen and Castiel.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean muttered, stomach growling at the scent of the burger.

"I'll go check." Jared volunteered, getting up from the table. After walking down the hall, they heard a boom of laughter. Racing back to the table, Jared had a huge smile on his face, chuckling loudly. Trying to control himself, he opened his mouth to speak.

"C-Cas, fehehell in the tub." He said, before bursting into laughter once again. Sam and Dea both cracked a smile, and a dripping wet Castiel came out of the hallway, with Jensen, who was clearly trying not to laugh, carrying both squeaky clean and changed West and Maison.

"Oh man Cas," Misha began, grinning, "Here, let's get you some clothes."

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality." Cas said following Misha to his bedroom.

"Okay guys, let's just eat." Vicki said, putting bite-sized pieces of burger on Maison's plate.

They all dug in to their food happily, both Jared and Dean giving moans that would have fit in perfectly in burger porn. Misha and Cas came back after a little while, and what Cas was wearing was enough to make Dean choke on his delicious burger, and make Jared, Jensen, Sam, and Vicki burst out laughing. Cas was wearing a black t-shirt, with I LOVE DEAN WINCHESTER written in blue. Once everyone calmed down, (and when Dean finally recovered and decided to ignore the shirt) they all resumed eating. After they finished eating, Vicki cleared the plates and picked the kids up.

"Well guys, im going to put these monsters to bed and then turn in for the night. See you all later." Giving Misha a small kiss on the cheek she began to walk down the hall. "Oh and Dean. There's apple pie in the fridge." She called out. Dean grinned and ran to get it from the fridge. When he came back, Jared, Jensen and Misha had big mischievous smiles on their faces. "Time for some fun." Misha exclaimed ( A/N: cue evil laughter)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The guys decided they were going for the classic route and chose to watch a movie.

The table in the living room was full of licorice, popcorn, beer, and the pie. Like they didn't barely eat dinner.

"Sooo, our options are My Bloody Valentine, House of Wax, or Karla." Misha announced.

"Misha nooooooo!" Jensen wailed.

"Misha yes." He replied with a smirk, "So, the guests get to choose."

"Doesn't House of Wax have Paris Hilton?" Sam asked.

"Yup. I haven't see it yet, kinda didn't want to after chopping Sam had to chop her clones head off a couple years back, but I guess we could watch that." Dean said.

"YES!" Jared exclaimed, plopping in between Cas and Sam, causing Cas to be squished up against Dean. Dean shifted, blushing a little. Misha put in the DVD and sat on the floor in front of the couch, next to Jensen. It might actually be a good night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

House of Wax was a horrible movie. At least, for Sam. He just witnessed himself, err, Jared's character getting covered in wax, then getting his jaw cut off by a crazy wax mask dude.

"What the Hell! Misha did you choose this movie on purpose?" Sam yelled.

"What? I would never! Plus technically Dean chose the movie, not me."

"Sam, how come you never informed me that you had your jaw cut off? Who healed it for you?" Castiel asked, concerned that neither of the brothers told him.

"No Cas it wasn't actually him. It was a character I played for the movie. None of it was real." Jared explained.

"Dude! You guys look funny in that tiny moustache and goatee." Dean chuckled.

"At least I didn't get whaled by Paris Hilton." Sam muttered defensively.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel rolled his eyes at the brother's antics. He reached for his twelfth piece of licorice, chewing the candy that he was growing very fond of slowly, as to savor it. "Jensen, what are the other films about?"

"Uh, well, My Bloody Valentine is about a crazy pick-axe murderer and Karla is about a crazy rapist/murderer and his wife."

"Im guessing you guys are in it." Dean said with a mouthful of apple pie in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm in My Bloody Valentine and Misha's in Karla."

"Who do you guys play?"

"Jensen plays the pick-axe murderer ad Misha plays the serial killer." Jared replied. Both hunters and the ex-angel stared at Jared slightly horrified. "So you chose the movies to weird us out?" Sam asked, turning to Misha.

"Pffft, of course not. I just wanted us to bond."

"Uh-huh, sure." Jared, Jensen, and Dean simultaneously said.

"Hey! Be grateful! I could have gone all Destiel on them!"

"You wouldn't!" Jensen chuckled.

"Oh hun, you should know this by now. I totally would."

"If you do, you're a dead man by morning." Sam chuckled.

"Woah, wait, you know about Destiel?" Jared asked.

"Yup. Came across it while researching Chuck's books."

"Uh anyone wanna explain what the fuck Destiel is?" Dean grumbled, annoyed that he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Yes I also would like to know." Cas added.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You guys are welcome to search it on my computer, together. Anyways, are you guys staying the night?" Misha asked, turning to Jared and Jensen.

"Nah, I gotta bounce. Gotta get home to my lovely wife." Jared replied

"Ditto. Well, my wife, not Jared's. Enjoy your day off tomorrow Misha."

"I definitely will. Bye guys."

"Goodbye"

"Yeah, later."

"Adios." **(A/N: In order of goodbyes: Misha, Cas, Sam, Dean)**

After walking Jared and Jensen out the door, Misha returned to the living room.

"Okay, I have one extra bed big enough for two people and this wonderful couch. You guys are going to have to rock paper scissors for it."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Thereeeeeee you go. So this chapter turned out way longer than expected. If you were wondering, I think only House of Wax and Karla are on Netflix. Karla is also on YouTube. This most likely may be the last time I upload in two weeks. I hit a bump in the road for this story. I mean, I know whats going to happen, but I don't exactly know how to put it in words. Thank you all who have reviewed!**

**FireChildSlytherin5**

**thiscouldbealittlemoresonic**

**Threelittleclouds**

**NormalPeopleScareMe1994 (I couldn't tell if there was a space in your penname or not)**

**Soulstar56**

**Starr Ravensmith**

**shhhloocckkkkkkk**

**TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome.**

**Please review!**


	6. Awkward

**A/N: IM SO SORRY IM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I just kept putting it off. And now its been like 2 weeks. Im ashamed. I have dishonored my cow ****. Anyways, i hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Im super tired since my choir concert was yesterday. It was awesome. And my hair looked nice, not like its usual birds nest lol. Oh yeah, THE MID SEASON FINALE WAS JUST SO AMAZING AND FULL OF FEELS. CLAIRE IS PRETTY BADASS AND COOL BUT IM NOT SURE IF I LIKE HER THAT MUCH. DON'T HATE ME. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any of the cast/crew. All rights go to respective persons.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Sam lost. Dean and Castiel were to share the bed that night, (in the most heterosexual and platonic way possible.) while Sam got the couch. "C'mon Sam,its not that bad. At least the guest room is far enough so you won't hear anything if Dean and Cas try to get it on." Misha chuckled.

"Ew, gross. Im guessing you want them to get together?"

"Duh, don't you? Ive been trying to convince the writers for years to actually make it canon instead of just having subtext." **( A/N: admit it, you totally just thought of you cant spell subtext without sex. No? just me? Okay ill stop.)**

"Oh wow. Does anyone else want them together?"

"Jared does, I'm not sure about Jensen, I don't think he really cares. The top two ships in this fandom are Destiel and Wincest."

"What the hell is Win- wait! Is that me and _Dean?_ Gross!"

"Didn't you already know?"

"Well, yeah but I didn't know they had a name for it."

"Oh, well then….I'm going to sleep. There's food in the fridge and stuff. Tomorrow we'll see what we can find out about this whole mess. Goodnight."

"Yeah, thanks. Night."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Dean was not happy. Well, unhappy is a strange way of putting it…more like, awkward. Why, you may ask? He had to share a bed with Cas. Just the thought of it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Its not his fault hes in love with his best friend. You know, In love as in he-makes-my-world-a-brighter-place-and-i-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-him-and-im-going-to-ride-that-ass-like-its-the-only-ark-in-the-flood type of love.

"Dean."

"Huh?"

"You were inmobile for quite awhile, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Dean felt heat creep up his spine. "yeah, im alright"

Dean sat and the bed and pulled off his boots. Hey were going to have to sleep in the clothes the guys gave them. He then laid down on the bed, far away from Cas as possible. He drifted into a deep slee, and didn't move the rest of the night. Except of course, to get closer to Cas. Subconsciously, how else?

**Xxxxxxxx**

Crowley could have never imagined that those insufferable hunters and their ex-angel toy would have ever gotten clones. Sure, the whole leviathan fiasco happened, but those were monsters intent on giving the Winchesters a bad reputation. These are another set of goody-two shoes with messy hair. He took another sip of the scotch he purchased at a pub called Pub 340.

"Hello Darling." Came a voice from behind him that suspiciously sounded like his own. Slowly turning, he came to face the most handsome human being in the world. Himself. Vaguely, he remembered that the last time he saw a clone of himself, he chopped its head off. Sighing, he turned back to the bar and took another sip. "So, I have a role in this universe as well? At least you're good looking."

"Thank you." Said his clone, voice slightly higher.

"What do they call you?"

"Mark. Mark Sheppard." Said Mark as he sat down next to Crowley. "So you could imagine my shock when I kept getting Twitter notifications and opening them to see myself at a pub that I've never been too, when I was in my home. Care to explain the matching faces?"

Crowley took a large gulp, then set the glass down on the mahogany surface of the counter.

"Well, it appears that our dearest Moose, Squirrel and Kitten got themselves into an alternate universe where their clones apparently have a T.V. show about their lives and they tried summoning me to get them out but something is currently holding my powers back."

Mark looked baffled. "So, what you're telling me, is that you're Crowley? I don't believe you!"

Crowley smirked, then his eyes flickered red. "Believe me now?"

Mark stared, mouth agape. The he broke into a huge grin. "Oh-ho-ho this is rich. I can't wait till tomorrow. We should talk more. Maybe I can even smuggle you into the convention."

"Convention?"

"Yes, we have a convention in about a week. You should definitely go. You have very many admirers, They practically worship you."

Crowley smiled. Being treated like royalty, not just by demons, but by humans is a very marvelous thing.

"So, Mark, tell me all about the show, and my many followers. And buy me another drink whlile you're at it."

**Xxxxxxxx**

**A/N: that's it for this chapter. Oh, a little easter egg, Pub 340 is a real place. You can search it. Please pleas please please review. Im hitting a writers block and I need motivation. I'll try to post a chapter on Friday. I have internet at home now so I have more access to **

**I really tried guys. I tried so hard not to put Destiel in this story. But I cant help it. Its like a curse. I can look at a fucking smudge and get something Destiel related out of it.**

**Salt and Kisses,**

**Sold my soul to fandoms.**


	7. This is the Apple Pie life?

**A/N: Merry Christmas bitches 3**

**Xxxxxx**

Misha woke up around 7 the next day. Bleary-eyed, he walked down the hall and stopped at the guest room door, opening it softly. Peering inside, he saw Dean and Cas still asleep. Spooning. He chuckled silently to himself. He always knew Dean would be the big spoon. He took out his phone and took a couple of pictures. Just in case. He closed the door again and walked into the living room. Sam was already awake and typing away on Misha's laptop.

"Researching?" Misha asked. Sam jumped slightly ad turned to him, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't ask permission. I woke up early and didn't want to wake you up."

"It's cool. So, have you found anything?"

Sam turned back to the screen, a look of concentration settling on his face. "Not much. The only things that have the power to send people across other without a spell are," Sam paused, a sad look flashing across his face, "Tricksters, archangels, and Gods. With a spell, regular angels and most demons."

"Well I can't be angels, because most of them want to kill you guys, so why bother with the whole AU thing? Same goes for demons. Have you pissed off any Gods lately?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then…maybe Gabriel?" Once again the sadness flickered across his eyes, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"No. He…he's dead. It can't be him." After a moment f silence, Misha cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I starving. Are you in the mood for pancakes?"

**Xxxxxx**

Dean was really comfortable. More comfortable since he felt when they first got here. He smiled softly, feeling something warm pressed against him. He encircled the warmth, burying his face into something soft. He felt breaths of warm air hitting his neck sending a pleasant tingling feeling down his spine. Wait. Warm. Bed. Cas. Shit. His eyes flew open as he scrambled away from the sleeping ex-angel. But unfortunately, he misjudged the distance from where he was to the edge of the bed, which sent him crashing to the floor. Rubbing the spot on his head where it made contact with the hardwood floor, he turned to see if he had awoken Cas. He didn't. The man was still sleeping peacefully, hair disheveled and cheeks rosy. A small content smile was on his face. He looked…..

"…Beautiful." Dean whispered. He then remembered. He shouldn't think like that. He got up and smoothed out Jensen's shirt and padded down the hall, where a warm buttery smell filled the air. Turning the corner, he saw Sam and Misha bent over a phone, steaming golden pancakes stacked a mile high in front of them.

"Morning guys." Upon hearing Deans voice, Misha quickly stuffed the pone into his robe pocket.

"Hey Dean, how was your sleep?" Sam asked

"Good I guess." Dean then sat down at the table and served himself a generous amount of pancakes. Drizzling them in sticky, amber colored syrup, he shoved a whole one in his mouth.

"Wash da pwan fu dodday?"

"Dean! That's disgusting! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sam protested, pulling bitch face #67. Dean rolled his eyes and swallowed the lump of food. "What's the plan for today?" he repeated.

"Well, Sam and I were thinking we could go back to set to go check out Jared's trailer. You know for any clues we've missed." Misha stated.

"Yeah sounds good to me, we just need to wake Cas up. He'll be livid if we left without him."

"i'll go wake him up." Sam volunteered as he got up from the table and walked down the hall. After a few moments, he walked back with a confused look on his face. "Uh guys, he's not in the guestroom."

Before anyone could comment, the sound of something shattering and two distinctive yelps could be heard. The three men looked at each other then ran towards the noise. Dean wrenched a door with glow in the dark stickers on them. Inside, he found West and Castiel, both covered in red stains.

"Woah, Cas, West, are you guys alright?" A concerned Misha asked, walking over to West to check for wounds.

"We are alright. We knocked over a jar of paint." Castiel assured.

"We was going to be artists and paint pictures." West added brightly. Dean slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down slowly. Barely a day in this universe and he's already had enough craziness to last a lifetime.

**Xxxxxx**

Candy wrappers. They found fucking candy wrappers. At first, they thought they were Jared's, but a quick chat between takes confirmed that they were'nt.

"So that son of a bitch is still alive?" Dean growled, kicking an empty snickers bar wrapper across the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so. Our best chance is to talk to him Dean, we should at least find out why he sent us here." Sam said.

"He's right Dean." Cas stated.

"Okay fine, but where the hell is he? And how do you know he'll even come?"

"I don't know, who knows what goes on in Gabe's head?" Sam answered. Misha froze, turning to face them. "Actually, I think I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"The actor wo plays him, Richard. I mean, he must have a sense of what's going on, like how Jared, Jensen, and I have a gist on what's inside your heads."

"Then lets go find that dick. Gabriel I mean, not Richard." Dean said walking towards the door. But before he could grab the handle, the door opened and in walked a man with grey hair and rectangle glasses.

"Hey Misha, I need you to, wait why are there two of you? And Jared, Jensen, aren't you supposed to be filming a scene right now?"

"Oh uh, hey Bob. Guys….this is our executive producer, Robert Singer."

**Xxxxxx**

**A/N: there you go! Merry Christmas all of you. I love you all soo much. Im extremely grateful that you all continue to support me in this story. When I first started writing, I never believed people would actually like it. Thank you thank you thank you. So, what'd you think? Please review! Oh and a little poll:**

**Should I add Sabriel? I meant it to be just platonic, that Sam was just sad a friend "died", but my lovely friend who usually proof reads before I publish says it would be cute. Im okay with either or, so…**

**Yes or No?**

**Ya'll should follow my spn account on Instagram! it's .moose**

**Sorry for the self promoting.**

**Salt and Kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	8. Jesus Christ (no, thats my half-brother)

**hey guys! So I've kinda been lazy to publish this but now this is looooooooooooong overdue. So here it is! Oh and yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy SUPERNATURAL RENEWED FOR SEASON 11 FUCK YEAH**

**Oh yeah, and on the whole Sabriel thing, I decided to just keep putting them in random situations, and its up to you to take it as platonic friendship or love. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Xxxxxx**

"Dude that was embarrassing." Dean growled as they pulled up to the front of Richard's apartment. After about an hour of convincing and explaining to Bob about the identical J2M, the real problem went down towards the end of the conversation.

"_Yeah so now that you know about us, you mind keeping it hushed up?" Dean asked._

"_You really expect to go unnoticed around set and Vancouver? It be easier to tell the cast and crew. That way you'd instantly get more eyes protecting you and you don't have to stress about sneaking around."_

"_He has a point Dean." Cas said._

"_Fine whatever, as long as they don't run their mouths." Dean agreed_

After that, Bob decided to call a meeting for all cast and crew on the parking lot, and there they stood, Team Free Will and J2M, all eyes trained on them as Bob explained what was going on. It was going well, until Dean tried to get away from the people and ended up falling into a pile of fake guts. They decided to leave Cas behind on set with Jared and Jensen, to make it easier to navigate the busy streets without arising suspicion. Now here they were, at their only leads living quarters, with Cliff once again escorting them.

"Oh calm down Dean, you fall in monster guts all the time." Sam rolled is eyes at his brothers dramatics.

"Yeah but not in front of people! Anyways, so what, just walk up to the front door and say 'Hey Richard, by any chance have you seen an archangel with your face?'"

"Yeah, basically, Rich is a cool guy. And he's an amazing kisser." Misha said nonchalantly, getting out of the car, leaving a very confused and mildly freaked out Sam and Dean behind.

"Don't worry fellas, he's probably teasing you." Cliff grinned.

"Oookay." The brothers said in unison. Getting out, they walked towards Misha, who was waiting for them at the door. Sam reached forward and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened a crack and the men caught a glimpse of a lone, golden brown eye. Upon seeing familiar faces, the door opened wider to reveal a tiny (Okay, not tiny, but considerably smaller than either of the three men) man dressed in a blue Pepsi T-shirt and black sweats. The man, Richard grinned.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be on set today? What happened, did Misha start another fire? "

"No, no Rich it's all good. And you know that was for the Mockumentary! Anyways what's up?" Misha asked. Richard's eyes darted inside the apartment, it did not do unnoticed by the hunters.

"Oh you know, same old, same old. I just ordered a pizza, you guys want some?"

Dean grinned. "Sure, I can go for some-"

Before Dean could walk inside, Sam grabbed his collar and yanked him back. "Actually, Richard, we wanted to know if anything weird was going on.

"Uh, no. why?"

"We just need to ask you a couple of questions." Dean backed up, shooting Sam an annoyed glare because he denied him pizza.

" Whoa guys, What's with the interrogation stuff? You're acting weird" A look of fear passed through Richards eyes.

"See, the thing is Rich, they aren't exactly Jared and Jensen. They're Sam and Dean. And somehow they got sent here and we think Gabriel's behind it." Misha explained. Richard looked at the three men, and coughed out a laugh, then promptly bolted inside, locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume he knows something."

"Ya think Misha?" Dean rolled his eyes and reeled back his leg.

"Dean, I don't thin-"Sam began. Too late. Dean's foot connected with the door, snapping the lock and making the handle it the wall behind it with so much force it left a dent in the once smooth plaster.

"That works." Misha commented. They head inside to see Richard quickly stuffing candy wrappers into a pillowcase, a lone angel blade siting on the coffee table.

"AHA! We caught you fucker." Dean yelled triumphantly. Richard backed away slowly, eyes raking across the three men. "No, guys, I can explain."

**Xxxxxx**

"We have some time off right now, which is sweet. But we still need to be here in case they need us to reshoot a scene or something, or just to get some effects down. Jensen just likes to hang around and talk to Adam, he's one of the producer, or the camera guys. They are a real riot. Did you like the the food, it's Salvadorena. the trucks been in a couple episodes before." Jared had to admit, he was rambling. Currently he and Castiel were at the food trucks, eating. He wanted to keep Castiel distracted so he wouldn't wander onto set.

"The food is delicious. Thank you. I do have one question. Everyone has said the word Destiel around me eversince i got here. What is Destiel? Is it an angel you've added to the show? Because it wouldn't make sense because the prefix Dest in means To lack, so you basically named an angel, Lack of God."

Jared laughed out loud. "No, it's not an angel. But let me tell you that is hilarious."

"Then what is Destiel?"

"I don't think i can tell you. Why don't you ask Dean?

Castiel squinted at Jared, then resumed eating his food. Could Destiel be a reference to him? After all, he is- was the worst possible excuse for an angel, and many of the angels certainly did believe that he lacked holiness. Jared stared at Cas, who had begun to frown into his food. Not the usual, 'I don't understand that reference' frown, but a legitimate 'I feel horrible frown'. "Hey Cas, are you-"

"Yo Jared! They want you on set. I can stay with Castiel." Jensen said, jogging up to Jared.

Jared offered one last glance to Castiel before standing up. "Alright. See you guys in a bit."

**Xxxxxx**

"Gabriel hasn't exactly clued me in on why he sent you here, but he said it was for your own good." Richard began, setting four beers on the coffee table and sitting down.

"What, sending us to and alternate universe while trying kill a shit scribe and a ginger demon bitch not important? Oh yeah, and not letting us give a funeral to our friend WHO JUST DIED?!" Dean bit back.

"Dean, calm down, Gabriel always has some a good reason for something. Twisted, but good." Sam reasoned.

"No wonder you're Gabriel's favorite." Richard said, grinning. Both brothers looked at him, one with annoyance and the other with surprise. Richard quickly cleared his throat and continued. "He stops by here every now and again."

"How long has he been coming?" Misha asked

" A couple of years now."

"_years? _Why didn't you say anything?"

"He told me not to."

"Okay. Wait, how do we even know if you're Richard or if you're Gabriel?" Dean asked suspiciously, staring Richard down."

"I'm not Gabriel." Dean continued to stare.

"Okay Dean, enough staring, don't want to cheat on Cas." Misha joked. Dean glared at Misha, cheeks painted red. "Thanks Rich. I guess. At least now we know that Gabriel's behind it. We're going to go back to set."

"Yeah okay. See you guys later. I'll text you if he comes back."

"Thanks." Sam said.

When they left the apartment, Richard shut the door and let out a breath. Hearing the familiar flap of wings, he turned around to see Gabriel munching on a snickers.

"so, how was that?" Richard asked.

**Xxxxxx**

**There you go! Thank y'all so much for the reviews. Hopefully you liked this capter. It took me awhile to writ, and edit, but I feel like it made do. On my authors note I realized that my instagram didn't get typed out all the way so here it is.**

** . .cas**

**(dont judge my username. It was 3 in the morning and I eating pie and I started theorizing.)**

**Please revie!**

** Salt and kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms **


	9. bromancing with yourself

**hey guys! so i apologize ahead of time because this chapter is lacking in action and interesting things. its just a filler. hopefully ill get Chapter 10 uploaded sometime next week. **

It was now Wendsday. Middle of the week. Hump Day. Whatever you want to call it. It had been exactly a week since they spoke to Richard, and not a single stich of news from the man. Exactly a week since they arrived in this wacky universe. Exactly a week of fruitless hunting for a way back home.

"Hey Sammy, what about this spell?" Dean asked, sliding the old, leather bound book so that his younger brother could view the incantation he was pointing to. Sam took the book and brought it closer to his face.

"_cadere in fabricam mundi_, to fall through the fabric of the world. No, i dont think so. To fall through the world would be like falling into oblivion or someting like that. Thats a no go." Dean growled and slammed the bok closed, milllimeters away from crushing Sam's fingers. Misha entered the dining room moments later, dressed in black shorts and an AC/DC shirt. "Hey guys, im going to go for a run, anyone wanna come with?"

"I'll go. i haven't ran in awhile." Sam answered, getting up. Misha grinned, then turned to Dean. "You coming?"

"Nah, im good. ill just stay with the rest of the guys."

"Oh well, Jared and Castiel are out buying stuff, only Jensens here."

"Fine." Dean said goodbye to Sam and Misha, who were going to stop by and buy a pair of running shorts for Sam. Dean groaned at the thought of being alone with his counterpart, swinging by the fridge to grab a cold one. Returning to the table, he immersed himself into the ancient text. Groaning, he closed the book and repeatedly hit himself on the forehead with it. He couldnt take anymore research.

"Dean."

_slam_

"Dean."

_slam_

"DEAN!"

"What?" Dean growled, glaring at his counterpart.

"Slamming a book against your head isn't going to solve anything. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Dean once again glared. Standing up, he pushed past Jensen into the living room, flopping on the couch cushions. Dean didn't mean to act so harshly to his look-alike, but he couldn't help it.

Jensen stared after Dean. Had he done somethig to upset him? He didn't think he has. Unless it was the whole 'you look like me' thing. He walked into the living room and sat directly in front of Dean, who didn't even acknowledge his presence, just kept drinking the golden liquid from the bottle, grabbing it tightly by the neck. His features were drawn in, eyebows knitted together, lips in a straight line. Jensen knew this look to well. Dean was pissed. After a few more moments of observing Dean, Jensen cleared his throat, "Look man, whatever i did to get you angry, my bad."

Deans gaze flicked towards Jensen, who was intently staring at him. "It's not you, its the fact that we're in this dump."

"Then why are you acting like a dick to me?"

" Well, since you know everything i know and feel, maybe you can answer that yourself!" Dean's mouth snapped shut as he saw Jensen's eyes grow wide.

Jensen grinned triumphantly. "So you're mad at me because i know you? That's the thing?" Dean looked at the other man, murder flaring in his eyes, but something else flickering, unknown, in the depths.

"Dean, it's not a bad thing that i know. Keeping all this shit inside of you for years is taking affect. Look at you. Dont you think it's better to hve someone to at least talk to? That knows you at least a little bit? I'm not judging you on the things you've done, you had good reasons. Jjensen obseved Dean, watching the anger drain out of him, being replaced by uncertainty.

Dean now felt bad. Jensen was just trying to help. And it did make Dean feel better knowing that at least Jensen understood him. He took a deep breath and looked Jensen in the eyes, meeting the candy green hue he owned himself. "Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"Don't worry. Next time just talk or something. Anyways, enough chick flick moments." Jensen said, dropping down to Deans voice for the last part. Both men laughed. Jensen was a pretty cool guy after all. The rest of the time they had they talked about everything. Baby, Pie, Sam, Cas, the show, Jared, Misha. Dean felt a little of the weight llift from his shoulders.

Jared and Castiel arrived first, arms laden with food and clothes for the hunters and Cas. Then Misha and Sam came, sweat lining their brwn and staining the collars of their shirts dark.

"We didn't buy that muc, jhust enough for a couple more days. You guys should be okay with all of this. Flannel, canvas,t-shirts...oh, and Cas got some new shoes." Jared said, dropping the bags down on the hardwood floor near the couch, and taking the groceries to the kitchen. Cas picked up a brown and black bx from one of the bags, a slight grin gracing **(A/N: oops)** his face. "I very much enjoyed the shoes Misha let me use, so i bought my own to take back to our world." He gave te box to Dean, the converse star stamped across the lid Dean removed. Inside, were a pair of deep blue shoes, laces white.

"Those are pretty cool Cas, they match your eyes." Dean commented.

"Thank you." **(EYE SECCCCKKKSSS)**

"How oftern do they do that?" Misha whispered to Sam.

"Lost count."

Misha clearind his throat, banishing the spell that Dean and Cas were under. "Hey so i was thinking a movie later?"

"NOOO."

**TAAADAA! ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR TE FILLER-NESS. im currently writing Chapter ten, im almost done so i hope that will be up by next Wedsnday. I have a couple of one shots already wriiten, so those might be up before Ch. 10. last nights episode was amazing! Crowley is such a Mommas boy. And Castiel is so adorable. anyways, not going to spoil anything else. PLEASE REVIEW! **

** Salt and Kisses**

** soldmysoultofandoms.**


	10. J2M and their failed plan

**A/N: SORY FOR THE LONG WAIT. No computer+No internet= no updating.**

**xxxxxx**

"Excuse me." Jared said as he squeezed by Singer and McCarthy to get to costumes. He passed Kim, already dressed in her Jody Mills outfit, and typing something on her phone. Probably tweeting about cats.

"Hey Rhodes," He called out. She looked up from her phone and gave him a smirk.

"Sup Padalecki. Whats up? Other than your clone."

"Nothing much, just getting ready to see you kick ass."

"Oh you're too kind."

Jared grinned and continued walking. Turning the corner, he saw Richard walk into Carver's office. He decided to go ahead and wait for him. Peering into the window, he saw Richard and Jermey conversing. Richard must of said something surprising, because Jermey suddenly had a shocked, if not slightly freaked out expression on his face. Richard then stretched out his hand and placed it on Jermey's head, eyes flashing bright blue. Jared's breath hitched. Richard's eyes weren't supposed to flash blue. That was supposed to only happen i the editing room and on screen. Not now. Jared quickly turned around and ran to Jensen's trailer. Pounding on the door, he anxiously bounced from foot to foot. He must of gotten lost in thought, because when Jensen opened the door, Jared kept knocking, except this time on Jensen's forehead.

"Ow, dude, cut it OUT."

Jared finally snapped out of it and pushed Jensen back inside, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"Gabriel is here! I saw him talking to Jermey and his eyes flashed blue."

Jensens mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me? He's here? Why didn't Richard tell us? We have to find him! Where's Misha? We have to get him for this. "

"I think Misha's leaving soon. He might be getting his make-up off." The duo walked, okay, more like ran to the make-up trailer, where Misha was just exiting, free of the fake blood and gashes he ad for this episode. They pulled him to the side and Jared once again explained what he saw. Misha, unlike Jensen, wasn't all that surprised. He figured Richard was lying about Gabriel's presence. He was just pondering why exactly Gabriel was on set. The three guys decided to split up, so they could find the archangel. After about fifteen minutes, both Misha and Jared recieved a text from Jensen.

_food trucks_

Running from their respective locations, Misha and Jared saw Jensen standing near the sandwich cart, waving them over.

"He's near the mexican food." He whispered sofly as soon as they got close enough to hear.

"Okay, so i was thinking, if Gabriel is pretending to be Ricard, he'll have to stay in character. So I can just invite him to my trailer to talk about the episode or something." Misha said.

"Yeah. And Jared and I can figue ow to trap him or something."

Jared and Jensen watched as Misha causually walked up to Gabriel, and in a few moments were in a conversation, filled with laughter and random ass-slaps. Soon, Misha pointed to the general direction of his trailer, and the two men began walking over there. As soon as they were out of sight, Jensen turned to Jared.

"So about the trapping thing? Its not like we have holy oil."

"Maybe we can convince Gabriel that the prop oil is real."

"How? As soon as e sees us, hes going to assume it's fake."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be us."

"What do you- ohhhh." Jensen smiled and the two men ran towards costumes. Jared quickly sent a text to Misha.

_Yo,_

_ stall him._

_ we have an idea._

**xxxxxx**

"So Rich, you excited for your upcoming episode?" Misha asked after reading the text.

"Duh. I mean, Gabriel is so awesome! Even for at least an episode, it's pretty exciting."

"Yeah, its going to be fun."

Gabriel then had a serious look on his face, goldn eyes trained on Misha.

"Are you guys going to tell Sam, Dean, and Cas about it?"

Misha thought about that. Should they? Would it alter the future for the guys?

"No, we're not."

"Good. So they're staying at your house?"

"Yup, though it's Jensens turn to house them. As long as Gabriel keeps them here, we're going to be switching off." Misha's phone once again beeped. A text from Jensen.

_ Ready. Take him_

_ outside. Ten feet_

_ from your trailer._

_ Exactly ten feet._

"Hey, uh, Rich, i forgot something in the make-up trailer. Wanna come with?" Gabriel nodded, and got up, following Misha out the door. After a few paces, Misha suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Misha? What's wr-," Before Gabriel could finish that sentence, bright orange flames licked up aroud him, heat pulsating in the air. Gabriel looked up, confusion and annoyance in his gaze. "What the hell?"

"Hiya, 'Richard', Whats up?" a voice caled from behind Misha. Walking iinto the line of view, he saw Dean. Sam followed behind him. Misha cocked his head at the brothers. He didn't know they were here. Then Dean winked at him. Misha put the puzzle together. It was Jared and Jensen acting as Sam and Dean.

"Sammy, Dean-o, good to see you again. Where's Cas?"

"I am right here." Misha said, dropping his voice to Castiel's usual gruffness. Hopefully Gabriel will be convinced that they are the atual Team Free Will.

"Good acting Cassie."

"You as well, Gabriel."

Gabriel held is hands up in a you-caught-me way. "Alright, Alright, i give the jig up. But really boys? Why trap me in holy oil? You could've just called me."

"Oh like you would've come." Jared snapped.

"My my Sammy, so rude. Where's my welcome back from the dead hug?"

"How about you cut the crap, and tell us why you sent us here? Another one of your stupid games?" Jensen growled.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Jensen, locking his gaze with the candy-green eyes. Then he turned to Jared. "Fine. Here's the deal, you guys are busting your nuts trying to save the world, Again. But you guys are losing faith. Losing hope. I sent you here so you can learn things, so you can go back to our world, having a damn good reason to keep trying. So quit bitching around and open your eyes to whats happening now."

Jared, Jensen, and Misha stared back stunned. Gabriel actually seemed t plead for a bit. Before they could ay anything, Gabriel spoke up again.

"I'm going to go now. Please pass the message on to the real Sam, Dean, and Cas. Nice try, trying to trick me with the fake oil and disguises. But I'm and archangel, you asses."

Then in a blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving nothing but the still burning, but now giving off a burnt food smell, ring of fire. The three men were left alone, trying to understand Gabriel's speech.

**xxxxxx**

**Ther you go loves! By the way. if you were confushed for most of the second part of the chapter, dnt worry, i ws too. to break it down for yall, Gabriel was on set petending to be richard, and while jared and jensen decided to use gabriels trick against him and pretend to be sam and dean. misha also bega to do that after he saw that that was jared and jensens plan. Anyways, thank you all so much for continuing to read and review. take care all of you and as always, pleeease review.**

**Salt and Kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	11. down time

**A/N: IM ALIVE**

**xxxxxx**

The brothers were getting restless. They haven't hunted or done anything productive for awhile. I mean, they appreciated the break, but they were quickly getting bored. Jared, Jensen and Misha were usally busy filming the episodes, so they were not home often to keep the brothers occupied. Once, the brothers went with them, to see what a day in the TV industry was like. Answer: Very Strange. Whenever Jared and Jensen filmed scenes of the brothers fighting, the atmosphere got awkward, so they decided the best bet was to stay at Misha's house. Castiel, on the other hand, was keeping busy by watching Supernatural, which Dean couldnt even begin to fathom why the ex-angel was so addicted to their lives. Cas was already on season six. Currently, they (yes, they. Sam and Dean sunk to a new level of boredom.) were watching The French Mistake. Vicki was out with the children, and of course Jared, Jensen and Misha were filming, so that left the house to themselves.

On-screen, Balthazar (or Sebastian as they now know) was drawing the sigil on the window. Suddenly, Dean had an idea. "Hey, what if we try that? Last time it didn't work because there was no magic in that universe, but in this one there is. So it should work right?"

Castiel shook his head, eyes still glued onto the screen. "No it will not work here. That 'universe', persay, was not a real dimension, more like a synthetic version of this universe created by means of magic. The reason for the similarities between that place and here, is that that spell was created by Gabriel, whch makes more sense now that we know he has frequented this universe often. The difference here, is that this is an actual alternate dimension, and going back would mean finding a way to rip the fabric of our conjoined universes without causing catostrophic damage. It would be much easier just to wait for Gabriel to come to his senses and stop acting like a child."

Dean blinked. "A simple no would have been alright." Cas shrugged and continued watching. Dean rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. "I'm going to go make some grub. Im in the mood for burgers, sound good?"

"Whatever." Sm mumbled, face flushed red as he saw Jared mimick his terrible acting. Dean grinned, enjoying the sight of his sasquatch of a brother turning redder tha a tomato, that is, until he too glanced at the screen and saw Jensen mimicking his 'Dean voice'. Quickly, he turned and walked into the kitchen and took a pan out from a cabinet. Turning on the stove, he placed the pan on the burner and spryed it with cooking spray. He then took the hamburger meat and cheese out of the fridge of placed it on the counter. Taking the crude meat, he quickly formed several patties, placing them gently on the pan, grease sizzling. Waiting for the meat to cook, he then took out the lettuce and tomato, along with a kitchen knife. Glancing at Cas, he chuckled to himself. Cas was such a nerd. How did he even like re-experiencing what they've been through? Dean shook his head and flipped the patties. 10 minutes later, perfectly juicy burgers were ready. The extra ones he made for Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Vicki were in the fridge.

He brought the plates over to Sam and Cas, each muttering a thanks. Taking a big bite of a burger, Dean idly flipped through a stray magazine, while Sam researched on Mishas laptop, and Cas continued to watch T.V. An hour later, they heard the lock on the door turn, and a slightly frazzled Misa walked into the room a couple seconds later.

"Hello Misha, You look nervous." Castiel said.

"Uh, yeah. We kinda ran into Gabriel while on set. He was pretending to be Richard."

"What? Did he say anything?" Sam asked.

"Well, we tried to trick him into thinking that we were you guys but that didnt really work out, so-"

"Of course it wouldn't have worked. Gabriel, like any angel, can tell clones apart from their souls, so that plan was doomed from the start. I apologize the interruption, please continue." Castiel said.

Misha looked at Castiel, then contined. "Anyways, He just told us that he wanted you guys to learn something important, then he would send you back, only, he didtn clarify as to what."

'So basically, we're back at square one awesome." Dean rolled his eyes sat dow with a huff. "How are we even supposed to know what we're supposed to know?"

Misha pondered this for awhile. "Well, the covention is this week, maybe you need to learn something there. I mean, these conventions are some of the biggest things ever, and it really is an intellectueal journey to see something from a fans perspective."

"I'm good. we've been to a convention before, and we we tried some of their ideas, most failed. Like the weapon on a bungee cord. Thank God Cas was there."

"Well, our convention is not like the one that you went to. Well, people do cosplay, they do sell some pretty cool stuf, but thats basically it. No fake hunt, which sucks- i mean, is good. Anyways pack up, your going to Jensen's, remember?"

"Yeah okay. Tell Vicki we appreciate the hospitality." Sam said, going to the couch to pack his beloved plaid.

Cas turned in alarm, eyes as wide as a tea saucer, "Misha! I have not finished this season! i have barely started the episode "Mother Dearest"! I cannot leave."

"Uh, Cas, you do realize that it's _our_ lives. You've already experienced it before" Dean said.

"But Dean, it is dfferent watching it from a viewers perspective. And it gives me a chance to see what i have not witnessed, due to being away."

Misha chuckled. "Don't worry Cas, Jensen has Netflix."

Cas exhaled, relived. "Good."

**xxxxxx**

**A/N: so how was it? I know its kinda short. once again i apologize for the sporatic updating. ive been pretty busy. Thank you to all who have reviewed and have been following this story. Halfway to the end. this story will have around 20 Chapters so dont think im giving up on you guys too soon. PLease review!your comments fuel my writing. i mean it. none of this would be possible without YOU!**


	12. jensen aka dr phil

"You know, when I pictured myself having an apple pie life, I never imagined that I would have _pink_ couch pillows." Dean said, turning the cushion over, observing all the little bird pattern in a baby pink with slight distaste.

"JJ picked them out when we went to a small store. She saw it and would not let go. So i bought it, thinking it would be for her room, but she refused to let it leave the couch. One time i put it in her room and she started screaming. So yeah, the story of the obnoxiously colored pillow." Jensen explained with a small smile, He then cleared his throat. "Anyways, the guest bedroom has a bed, and I have a couple of cots in the garage. So i can bring them out."

"Thank you Jensen. However, if it is alright with you, I would like to sleep in the living room. Misha said you had something called 'netflix' where I would be able to continue to watch Supernatural." Castiel asked, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie, looking up at Jensen with his infamous puppr eyes. Jensen, unable to look away from the cerulean eyes, ( the puppy eyes man, they're killer) gave a nod. "Yeah, you can use the T.V."

Castiel grinned, "Thank you."

**xxxxxxxx**

_ click._

_ loading Crowley on _

_ Name: Crowley, Fergus Roderick MacLeod_

_ Status: Demon, King Of Hell_

_ Family: Gavin MacLeod_

_ Affiliation: Castiel (open purgatory); Raphael (open purgatory); Dick Roman (briefly); Sam and Dean Winchester (on and off); Bobby Singer (possible lover)_

"So these...fans...thought that Robert and I were lovers?" Crowley asked, sipping an Irish cofffee whilst scrolling through the webpage.

"Well, you can't blame them, you and Bobby did kiss. With tounge no less. You should read some of the fanfiction about you guys. It's very, ah, colorful." Mark said, taking a bite of his omelete. They were in Mark's apartment. These past few days for the men were very laid back. Mark went to go shoot some scenes only a couple days, and Crowley could not get enough of himself in the fandom.

"Oh, yes, the kisses. They were very lovely, considering the fact that he drinks cheap whiskey and doesn't comb his beard often."

"Kisses? Plural?"

"Of course, We were sort of lovers."

"When did this happen?"

"Ahh, the night Bobby forced me to give him back his soul. It was a very wonderful night. And in hell. Things got heated **(a/n: im so punny.)** while I had his soul captive."

Mark shook his head and smirked. He couldn't wait to tell Jim about their characters love. Crowley, on the other hand, scrolled to the bottom of the page and foung a drawing. It was beautifully made, almost like a photograph. It was of him and Bobby. In the drawing he was sitting on the couch, with Bobby standing over him, pressing a kiss to his temple. Crowley looked at it with intrest, and let a small smile appear on his lips. _Bloody Bobby Singer_.

**xxxxxx**

Jensen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It didn't take long for the guys to move in, given that the guys only had a bag of extra clothing and nothing else. Stepping into the dimmly lit kitchen of his apartment, he opened up the fridge and took out a carton of chocolate milk. Setting it on the counter, he went over to the cupboard to take out a cu, when he heard it. Small gasping sounds, and choked, broken sobs. He paused, and went out into the living room to see Cas sitting on the floor, shoulders shaking slightly. On the screen, frozen, are he and Misha, standing in th darkened set of Bobby's house. Jensen put the pieces together. This was when Dean found out Cas was betraying him. The Man Who Would Be King.

Jensen took a tentative step forward, and placed a hand on Cas's shoulder. Castiel tensed when he felt the hand, and turned around, big blue eyess, laced with tears.

"Cas, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Cas, you know you can talk to me. You can trust me."

Without warning, Cas hugged Jensen and began to cry harder, but he tried to quietly, to not awake the brothers.

"How can, how can Dean still stand me? A-after the betrayal? I-I- I have done nothing but cause trouble a-a-and he must hate m-me. S-s-s-sam too"

Jensen soothingly rubbed Castiel's back. "He could never hate you, Cas. You had good intentions. You wanted to keep them and the world safe. He just was upset that you lied to him instead of telling him the truth. He could never hate you. You have a good heart Cas, you just trusted the wrong people."

Cas glances up into Jensen's face, a small smile on his face. His cheeks were slightly red, and his eyes puffy, from rubbing his face. "Thank you Jensen, your words brought me comfort, although i do not entirely believe them.

Jensen chuckled dryly. "It's true Cas, every single word i said. If only you and Dean realize...you guys try and do theright thing, whatever it takes, but doing whatever it takes isn't always the right thing, but at least you are trying. You, Sam and Dean, are trying to save the world and trying to save each other."

Castiel stared at Jensen with surprise. "You are truly a kind person. It always surprises me how kind and selfless humans can be. Thank you. Im sorry I bothered you with all of this."

"It's all good. Hey, want some chocolate milk?"

Castiel nodded and followed Jensen to the kitchen, turning the T.V. off for the night. Accepting the glass of milk, he sat himself at the table and drank the sweet liquid along with Jensen, enjoying the comfortable silence. Cas thought back to the conversation they had only moments prior. Castiel did truly care about the brothers, and they were his family. He would follow them anywhere, come good and bad.

**xxxxxx**

**writing this chapter made me really sentimental about family. My mother, sister and I dont have very good relationships. Most dinners or talks about our day end up in a fight. I wish i had what Sam, Dean, and Cas have. So anyways, enough about me. What did YOU think of the chapter. please be honest! Im going to add more Interactions with the other characters later, when the convention parts of the chapter roll around. Also, i am having difficulty writing chapter thirteen, so dont expect it up soon. Im trying to make it amazing! (so far i have 8 pages of fails) please please please review!**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**hellraven-ovo**

**SillyLittleStoryteller**

**Avalin Rose Ellyot**

**Sabriel's Child**

**FireChildSlytherin5**

**salt and kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	13. Chapter 13: FINALLY

"No. Under no circumstances am I wearing that." Dean glared at the offending mask in Jensen's outstretched hand.

"Dean. C'mon man."

"No"

"Fine. If you want hundreds of fans to glomp you because they think you are me, Go ahead, wearwehatever you want. I don't care." Jensen walked away with his hands in the air, smirking slightly when he heard Dean groan behind him. "_Fine_."

"If it makes you feel better, you'll look good as a leviathan."

Dean growled and punched a laughing Jensen. Of course he would look good. He looked good in anything.

**xxxxxx**

"Hmmm, something that will make all the fans glomp over him, not because they know him, but because he's so hot. Hmmm." Misha said to Jean, scratching the stubble on his chin, eyes traveling around the Hair and Make-Up trailer for something Cas could cosplay as. Slowly, his eyes landed on a picture of him, Jared and Jensen laughing between takes on the Impala. A mischivious gleam entered his eyes and he turned to face the fallen angel. "Misha? I can assure you that I am at the normal human teperature of 98.7 degrees. I do not think I am 'hot' " Misha grinned and turned to Jean.

"Do we have any spray paint?"

**xxxxxx**

"I think you look great."

"You know, I kinda like it too. The beard is awesome. Thanks Jared"

"No problem, anything for my clone."

**xxxxxx**

"Are you sure you want to do this Crowley?"

"Of course, just tell me what i have to do."

**xxxxxx**

"You smell that Rich?" Gabriel asked, dressed in a grey terry robe, knotted almost dangerously loose.

"Um, the coffee that you used Snickers creamer and 10 packets of sugar?"

"No, it's not cofee that's brewings, it's chaos."

**xxxxxx**

Sam tittered nervously in his seat, the faux facial hair tickling his chin. Whats taking The others so long? They have to be at the hotel in two hours. Jared sat next to him, tapping away at his phone. Sam took a quick glance at the screen.

"Flappy Bird? Really?"

"Hey, it's challenging and entertaining."

Sam playfully rolled his eyes and grinned at his counterpart. Turning to look out the windows of the tinted SUV, he saw Misha turning the corner, along with...Cas? As the two got closer, Sams jaw dropped upon closer inspection of Castiel's outfit.

"Uh, Cas, what are you wearing?"

"Isn't it awesome? I can't believe it took me a long time to thing about it." Misha gushed, staring at Cas with utter satisfaction twinkling in his eyes.

Before Sam could comment, the door to the SUV opened once again, this time to reveal Jensen and Dean. As soon as Sam saw Dean, he snorted. "NIce Dick Roman thing. you look exactly like him."

"Shut up _Bobby_. Or I swear to God I will shoot you."

"Too soon Dean, too soon."

"Oh, oops, anyways, are we leaving so-what the fuck are you wearing Cas?" The green eyed hunter finally turned to look at the ex-angel, who in turn was staring back. Cas was clad in a black tank top, leather pants, black fingerless gloves, ankle high leather boots, and an old blcl ;eather jacket, with the Impala's license plate spray painted on. Black aviators hung from the neck of his shirt, and silver dogtags dangled from his neck. Dean licked his lips. Cas was dressed like his baby.

"Sooo, Dean, How does Castiel look?" Misha asked, taking the aviators and placing them on Cas.

"Um, he looks...he looks fine."

"Just fine Dean?" Jared asked, wiggling his eyebrows." The tips of Dean's ears began to turn a light pink, the flush spreadding down his neck and across his freckled face. "Hey, uh, Cliff, let's get going you know, cause we don't want to be late to the convention thing, right guys?" Dean quickly said, eyes intensly staring in the rearview mirror, catching Cliff's playful ones.

"Alright guys, buckle up and lets get driving before Dean has a hissy fit."

"Hey!"

**xxxxxx**

After driving for about ten minutes, the gang pulled up to the hotel where the convention was going to be hosted. Already, Sam, Dean, and Cas could see a mass of fans waiting out by the door, even though the doors wouldnt open until 7 a.m., two hours from now. "Some of them camped here all night, so they could get good seats or gift bags. Or to see us arrive." Jensen explained as they slowly bypassed the people and turned the corner to the back of the hotel.

"Wow. Must really be devoted." Sam commented, stil staring at the mass of people who have begun to titter, pointing at the car with bright faces.

"Yeah, it's awesome. We have an amazing fanbase, the are so clever and loyal. They really do care about this."

Cliff pulled to a stop near the back entrance, and the guys filed out of the car. Jared, Jensen, and Misha waved at one of the hotel staff members, and proceded to walk inside. the six men walked down a carpeted hallway, turning a few corners until reaching an elevator. Jensen pushed the up button, and as they were waiting, Dean leaned over and whispered to Misha, "Hey, uh, how high up are we going?"

"Just to the eighth floor. As long as you stay away from windows you won't even notice how high up we are."

"Yeah, okay, thanks."

The elevator door then pinged open, and inside were-

"-Crowley? And his guy?" Dean said, shocked.

"Yes Squirell, You ugly girls aren't the only one with a pair. Anyways, get in." Crowley, or who they assumed to be Crowley said. The reason for the assumptions were that Crowley _and_ Mark were dressed alike. Black long-sleeve shirt, denim jeans, and a baseball cap. The six men quickly stepped inside the small room.

"Um, Mark? What are you doing?" Misha asked, confusion clear in his gaze.

"Well, Crowley here wanted to experience it first hand, so he came up with the brilliant idea of us dressing alike and me giving him all my memories, so he could answer questions easily. Of course he won't be on the whole time, just for ten or so minutes." Mark said, adjusting the clasp of the watch on his wrist, a small smirk on his face.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Dean muttered

"Shut up, _Dick_," Crowley sneered. "And Moose, You almost look exactly like Robert. But the most suprising one here is our little angel. Oops, I mean, ex-angel. My my, I thought the only way Cas would be in leather was in one of Squirell's naughty dreams. I guess dreams do come-_OW_!" Crowleys smarmy attitude was quickly changed into one of annoyance as he rubbed the tender spot on his cheek where Dean punched him mere moments ago. "That was rude."

"Shut up Crowley or I swear to God I will kill you as soon as we get back to our world." Dean growled out.

Sam and Castiel just stood there, as if nothing happened. On the other hand, Jared, Jjensen, Misha and Mark were standing there looking as if they wanted to laugh. Thank God for Crowley and his lack of censorship.

**xxxxxx**

After one of the longest elevator rides of Dean's life, they finally reached the eighth floor. Walking down towards the west side of the corridor, Jensen began to speak.

"Okay so I have the key cards for rooms 801, 802 and 803, whats the plan? How do you want to split up?"

"I call Cas!" Misha said. "We haven't hung out all that much."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Alright, Cas can go with Misha, Sam and Dean can bunk, and then Jared and I, sound good to everyone?"

Everyone nodded their head, and Jensen then handed out the room keys. Mark and Crowley then said their goodbyes and walked a couple doors down to their room. Misha grinned and grabbed Cas's leather-clad arm, pulling him into 801. "This is going to be fun. We can actually talk, you know?" Misha rambled, pulling his clothes out of his suitcase and shoving them into the dresser. Cas sat on the bed, staring at his counterpart, cerulean eyes in a pondering squint.

"Why are you always so...optimistic? Not that optimism is wrong, I enjoy the feeling of happiiness, but this entire time, you have not once said anything slightly negative." Castiel asked, curiosity tracing his words.

Misha turned to look at him, a seriousness in his gaze that Cas had not seen before. "I honestly think any type of negativity, aside from playful banter, is really bad. And I hate the cause and effect that comes with it. I just chose not to dwell on the bad, and just try to do good. I learned the hard way that negativity can lead to harmful things."

Castiel nodded, unsure of what to say. Misha then smiled again. "Anyways, we should start heading down. The doors are opening soon." They walked out if the room and down the hallway once again. "Jensen and Jared are probably already down there for the gold panel, so hopefully it's off to a smooth start."

**xxxxxx**

"Hey guys! how are you are doing?" Jensen said into the microphone. He was greeted by loud cheering from the audience. He smiled and turned to Jared, who was equally happy. As the frst fan, a girl dressed up as Fem!Dean, He flicked his eyes towards a Sam, who was standing in the back of the room, almost unrecognizable with his Bobby cosplay. Dean was next to him, mask on and arms crossed. Jensen flashed a thumbs up, and Sam responded with a nod. Jared smirked and turned to Jensen. "Let the games begin."

**xxxxxx**

**OKAY I KNOW I SUCK AT UPDATING PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I'm sorry this story is coming along really slowly. But at last the convention is here. I have ideas on whats going to happen, but i would like some opinions, so please comment which actors/actresses you would like the boys to meet. Remember that this story takes place around mid season of 9 so yeah.**

**Thank you for sticking with me throughout this crap story and please please review. I love you all!**

** Salt and Kisses,**

** SoldMySoulToFandoms**


	14. SPNConvention

Dean had to admit, he was kinda having fun. He even bought some stuff from the tables outside. His purchases were now being looked at by Sam. "They really had a shot glass with 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole'? I'm impressed."

"And a mini Baby. Man, I like it here. I even bought something for you."

"...Really Dean? Very mature."

"What? The antlers match your hair. Plus they have way more stuff, even cool action figures of us and giant slinkies."

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned at his brothers antics. "C'mon, lets go see the rest of Jared and Jensens panel."

The brothers walked back into the room where the panel was being held to see another girl walk up to the mic, dressed as...actually the brothers had no idea.

"Um, Hi..My name is Isabella-"

"Hi Isabella. I'm Jared."

"And I'm Jensen."

"I know that." Isabella said as they crowd chuckled. "Anyways, I had a question for Jensen."

Before she could continue, Jared got up and made a pouty face, turning around and pretending to go backstage. The crowd once again burst into laughter. Jared came back smiling.

"Okay so my question is, if you had the power to have any other characters you've ever played make an appearence in an episode, which one would you pick?"

"Oh man, uh, who out of all the characters...would they be hanging out with the brothers like the whole episode?"

"Yes."

"I'd have to go with Priestly. Dean would looove him."

Jared laughed along with the crowd. "Okay so, Jensen, do you think Dean would hate my hair more or Priestly's?"

"You mean Sam's hair? Jared, I think you forgot that you aren't actually Sam."

"What are you talking about Dean?" Jared asked, wiggling is eyebrows.

"Is this seriously what they do at these things? Just joke around? This is more laid-back than i thought. Oh, and who the fuck is Priestly" Dean whispered to Sam.

"I dont know, Ask them later. Oh hey look, Cas is coming."

Castiel made his way around the room, and met the brothers at the back. "Hello Dean...Sam."

"Hey Castiel. What's up?"

"Misha said to be where you guys were, and that his panel wil be at 2:00. In the meantime, may we get something to eat? I'm very hungry and I would like a hamburger."

"Sure Cas, I could go for some grub. Hey you want some salad Samantha?"

Sam glared and gave Dean bitch face #45. "No thanks, i'm going to stay here."

"Okay then C'mon Cas."

Dean and Cas walked out the room and through the lobby down to the buffet the hotel had availible for the convention guests. As they turned the corner, they saw two cosplayers...Making out? Upon closer inspection, Dean realized one of them was wearing a trenchcoat, and the other had the amulet around his neck.

"What...the...fuck."

**xxxxx**

"Thanks for a great morning, and we'll see y'all tonight at kareoke!" Jensen shouted into the mic. The fans roared as Jared and Jensen waved. Jared then looked at Sam and jerked his head back, motioning for Sam to go backstage. Sam awkwardly shuffled around the room and slipped past Clif. The house band began to play as Richard began to walk to the stage. Sam gave him a small nod as he passed, and Richard gave a quick smile. Sam then continued on backstage, looking for Jared and Jensen. Finally catching sight of them, he began to walk towards them.

"Hello Sammy." It was the voice that made him stop in his tracks, sending a chill down his spine. He remembered that voice. He heard it sing Stairway to Heaven over and over again. He heard it complain aout boredom. Slowly, Sam turned around, hazel eyes meeting cold blue. "...Lucifer?"

Who he assumed to be Lucifer began to laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. "Sam, you can relax. I'm the actor who played Luci on the show. My names Mark."

Sam relaxed and gave him a smile, still slightly annoyed that he pretended to be Satan. "Hey Mark. Why did you call him Luci instead of Lucifer?"

"A nickname is a sign of affection, Sam. I love Lucifer."

Sam cocked an eyebrow "Huh, thats weird."

"Well, think about it. It was never really his fault. He didn't want to fight. He even tried to talk with Michael. He loved God, his only problem was hating us, he didn't want to love anyone else more than God, so they threw him out. Though I can see why you hate him. You were on the reciving end of the whole shebang. Anyways, I have to go do photo-ops. See you later!" And with that, Mark bounced off. Sam stared dumbstruck. Did he really get lectured on how the apocalypse wasn't Lucifers fault? Yeah this world is nuts. He shook his head and continued walking towards Jared and Jensen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sam. Wanna come hang out with us and the rest of the crew? You'll get to meet a bunch of the actors. Hey where are Dean and Cas?"

"Yeah, sure I'll go. And I think Dean and Cas went to go get some food."

Jared and Jensen shared a look and then Jared wiggled his eyebrow. "I hope they're having fun."

**xxxxxx**

Dean couldn't stop staring. It was so weird. The two guys almost looked exactly like them, except, you know, younger versions. He could feel his cheeks heat up. He didn't know if he should be mad or happy or have a meltdown.

"Dean, Dean? Why are there two young boys dressed to look like us kissing? Are they together? Excuse me, are you two together?" Castiel asked, peering at the two cosplayers.

They finally stopped kissing and looked at Dean and Cas. The one dressed like Castiel spoke first. "Yeah, we're together. Fictionally and in real life. Nice Impala cosplay man. By the way, I'm Nate."

"And I'm Garret." The one dressed as Dean piped in, slinging his arm around Nate

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean fictionally?"

Garret stared at Dean in confusion. "You know, like Destiel, as in Dean and Cas...together. Are you supposed to be Dick?"

All the cogs finally clicked into place in Dean's mind. All the jokes about him and Cas, that Destiel word dropped whenever an awkward moment hapened. Destiel meant him and Cas as a couple. Together. And boy, did that make Dean blush even harder under the mask.

"Uh. Y-yeah. Im Dick. But why do you want Dean and Cas together? Thats crazy. Like, never in a million years crazy."

"Don't you get it? Destiel is one of the greatest love stories ever told, It's about and angel falling for one human, and angel who spent years watching the world get created, and he's awestruck by the righteous man, a simple human in the world. How Dean helped Castiel to feel, to dream, to love. It's about a hunter not believing in angels, until his angel believed in him. It's about two broken sons fixing each other. It's the small things, the trenchcoat Dean carried from stolen car to stolen car when he believed Cas had died. Castiel breaking Naomi's mind control because his hunter lay at his feet, saying that he needed Cas. It's the long stares of candy green and brilliant blue. It's a love trancending time, It's their profound bond. It's the protectiveness, the small touches, the small smile Cas reserves for Dean. Their soul and grace mixing to create the strongest love thats ever exsisted. It's-It's.." Nate seemed flushed and out of breath, clutching Garrets arm.

"Nate really gets emotional about Destiel. Plus, he just finished reading Twist and Shout, so he's been more crazy about it lately. I'm actually surprised I'm not a wreck either. Maybe it's the smut I read earlier. Anyways, sorry if you don't ship it. We're going to go back to the panel so Nate can hopefully calm down a bit. Bye guys."

Garret then slowly led a slightly shaking Nate down the hall. Dean gulped. People actually could see how much he loved Cas. That slightly scared him. Jensen must be a hell of an actor. But if Nate said the love was mutual...

Dean turned to face Cas, who was looking a his feet. "Cas? Are you alright?"

Cas slowly looked up to meet Deans eyes, cheeks pink and eyes holding sommeting deep within the gaze. "Dean..."

**xxxxxx**

**OKAY SO I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IM HAVING SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK. SORRY ABOUT THE SLIGHT CLIFFIE THERE. please leave a review or pm me any ideas you have. like, who you want them to meet, or if you have a question you want the "guys" to answer (like you know how they usually answer questions at the convention) please let me know. I havE a vision for the kareoke party so dont worry. and i know its not the exact schedule of Creations conventions but i didnt want to fully copy them. any ways i really hope you like this chapter and im sorry for the destiel overload. im literal trash so please dont hate me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**xoxo**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	15. chick flick moments

**Hey guys! i have a few things I need to announce:**

**There are trigger warnings for self harm in this chapter. Please read with caution**

**Also on a brightside, after i post this chapter i will be going back and editing the older chapters. More information on the bottom of the page.**

**xxxxxx**

"Dean...what that boy said.."

Dean flushed and shook his head. "He must've been making it up Cas, no way we feel for each other like that." As he uttered those words, his heart sank. No way Cas liked him. He shouldn't raise his hopes up because of the ramblings of a fan.

"I-it was true Dean, I do love you. All that he said was true. I will always chose you, and I have fallen in more than just the literal sense. I have fallen in love with you."

Dean stared, shocked, but then his brain slowly began to react again. Cas loved him. Cas _loved _him. Dean grinned widely, and cupped Cas's cheek with one hand, and partially lifted up the leviathan mask with the other. "Cas, I love you too." And with that, Dean closed the gap between their lips. Cas smiled and wove his hands behind the back of Dean's neck. Finally, everything seemed right.

**xxxxxx**

Unknown to the kissing pair, Gabriel stood watching, invisible to the eye. A small smile was set on his face, hope in his eyes. He stared at his little brother and Dean. Finally those nutballs figured it out. Now they can get their happily ever after. "Almost there, guys, almost there."

**xxxxxx**

Crowley glared at the actor that was currently on stage with him. It's not that he hated the boy, it's just that he made him seem...adorable.

"So if i met Crowley in real life, I would probably hug him. Maybe give him a little peck on the cheek. He's such a cutie. I love him. And of course we would watch horror movies or something, so I could hear his snarky comments." Osric said laughing.

Crowley spoke with confusion. "He wanted to rip your guts out. I find it weird that you love him."

From backstage Mark laughed. He knew Osric would do this and he knew Crowley would be embarresed or annoyed. Oh how he loved messing with people. Rob shook his head and grinned at Mark. "Crowley is gonna bite you in the ass after this panel. You know that right?"

"Boy do I ever."

**xxxxxx**

Jared was hungry. I repeat, the moose was hungry. He left Jensen and Sam to go get some lunch at the buffet. He was thinking Mexican. And Italinan. And seafood. he bounced down the hallway, pausing to greet fans and sign things along the way. Before he turned the corner, he caught a glimpse of an Impala and a Dick Roman cosplayer making out. Huh, thats a weird ship. Wait a second. Jared walked back around the corner and peered at the couple. It wasnt just some random cosplayers. It was Dean and-

"Mmh, Cas." Dean whispered between kisses.

Jared grinned and had to bite his lip from laughing. They were together! Quickly, he took a picture and began to type on his phone.

_guys, look who i found smooching! Aren't they cute?_

After sending it to Jensen and Misha, who would no doubt show Sam, he put a collected face on and tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Hey, wanna go get something at the buffet?"

Dean flinched, hitting Cas's nose with his chin. He quickly side stepped away from Cas and pulled his best chill face. Which unfortunately did not work because his face was about as red as a tomato. Meanwhile Cas was rubbing his nose. "Dean, that hurt."

"'You want ice or something?" Jared asked, internally enjoying this.

"No, i'm alright."

"Okay good. So you guys wanna get food?"

"U-um, yeah sure." Dean stuttered, still slightly red.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah i'm totally fine."

"Okay then, c'mon, I am so hungry. Lets go get a table, Jensen, Sam and Misha should be coming soon." As they walked inside the buffet, with Jared taking the lead, he grinned wickedly. Oh this is great.

**xxxxxx**

"So i'm deciding that Sammy, Dean-o and Cassie have embaressed themselves enough." Gabriel said to Richard.

"You're going to take them back?"

"No! I'm just going to warp their appearences so that everybody except the cast and crew can't see their real faces."

"Thats nice of you...why are you being nice?"

"Ouch Rich. You know the reason I brought them here. They are getting close to realizing it. Dean found the love he needed. Not just his brotherly love with Sam, but with Cas."

Richard's eyebrows shot up. "You mean he and Cas finally?..."

Gabriel smiled. "Yup."

**xxxxxx**

Dean stared awkwardly at Sam, Jared, Jensen and Misha. Cas was sitting next to him, their hands woven together on the table. Apparently the awkwardness didn't repriocate, because the rest of the guys ate happily, small talk about certain fans questions went around the table. Dean scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. After a few more minutes of this he finally lost it.

"Okay I know that you saw us!" Dean yelled, pointing at Jared.

Jared nodded. "I know."

"And I know you told them! So why aren't you guys laughing it up?!"

"Dean, honestly, I'm not surprised. Look, you're my brother, did you really think I wouldn't know that you liked Cas? I'm happy for you. You deserve this. But I will tease you about it, just not now." Sam said with a smile

"Yeah, You guys both deserve this. You've been through so much shit. You and Cas should be happy, and thats all that matters." Misha said.

Dean stared, relief flooding his green eyes. Then he smirked. "Here that Cas? They don't mind, so they also won't mind this. C'mere _Baby_" Grabbing Cas's face, He began to passionately make out with him, to which of course Cas happily responded.

Sam laughed and flicked an olive at the pair. "Gross guys, not at the dinner table."

Jared and Misha looked at each other then began singing. "DEAN AND CASTIEL SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Jensen just rubbed his forehead with his hand, smiling at the childishness currently going on. When he looked up, his mouth dropped open. Sam wasn't in his Bobby costume, nor was Dean in his leviathan mask, or Cas in his Impala outfit. They had them on literally five seconds ago. 'Crap, it's Gabriel.' he thought. "Uhhh, guys, your cosplays are kinda gone. Dean and Cas broke apart an looked down at their now normal clothes while Sam felt his beard-free chin.

"Oh Shit." Sam said.

"Don't worry Sammy." Gabriel said popping in between Cas and Dean. "None of the fans will be able to tell it's you, only people that know you're here will be able to see you for you."

"Why'd you do that?" Misha asked suspiciously.

"Because i'm and angel." Gabriel said, smirking. "Anyways, I just wanted to say hi and congratulate the new couple."

Before any of the guys could say anything, Gabriel once again vanished, leaving the guys totally clueless as to what the fuck he was up to. There was no way in hell he was just here for congratulatory purposes. "So, can they really not tell it's us?" Dean asked.

"The only possible way to find out is for one of us to return to the panel and see if anyone recognizes us." Castiel replied, taking a bite of his half-eaten burger.

"So...Rock Paper Scissors?" Dean said to Sam and Cas. Sam gave Dean bitchface #45, while Misha gave the rundown of the game to Cas. Soon, the three of them had their fists in the center of the table. Cas won the first round, leaving Sam and Dean to battle. Of course, Dean lost. "Always scissors, Dean." Sam smirked. Dean groaned and releuctantly got up. Jensen patted him on the shoulder as he walked past. After he left Misha instantly rounded on Cas. "So, loverboy, how was it?"

"How was what?" Castiel said with his head cocked.

"Kissing Dean!"

Jensen snorted. "What are you, twelve?"

"Yes. I am in fact twelve. So Cas, answer the question."

Cas ducked his head and blushed. "It was very nice."

"Thats it? Whatever, I'll ask Dean later." Misha said.

"Speaking of Dean, I hope Gabriel was telling the truth. Or it's going to be him versus the SPN Family." Jared said as he sipped his cranberry juice.

**xxxxxx**

Dean awkwardly walked behind the rows of people sitting down for the panel. Currently Mark was on, along with the actor who played...

"Kevin." A sad look crossed Dean's face. He was still not over his too soon death.

"Hey Man, you okay?" Dean turned left to see Nate.

"Oh hey Nate."

Nate scrunched up his face. "Do I now you?"

"Oh yeah, I was the one in the leviathan mask with my fri- boyfriend in the Impala outfit."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about the whole destiel rant, you probably don' ship it and-"

"I ship it, trust me."

Nate looked at Dean quizzically. "Okay, so, why are you sad?"

Dean stared at the boy, then back at Osric. Nate let out a noise of understanding. "Oh, Kevin's death. It was terrible."

"Yeah, and Dean couldn't do a damn thing to stop it." Dean muttered.

"Hey, he didn't know Gadreel was working for Metatron. Yes, he couldnt do anything to stop it, because how was he supposed to know Kevin was going to die? Dean has that problem of blaming himself, which is so dumb, because everything isn't on him, so why take the fault? Dean has done more good in the world than bad. He's even helped me. They all have."

Dean looked at Nate. "'What do you mean?"

Nate gave Dean a small smile. "You know, Sam and Dean, they are brothers. They love each other with all their hearts. They'd die for each other. And Cas too. He's a part of their family. They help each other keep fighting, even if the job gets hard. They care about the whole world, and the world doesn't ive a rats ass about them. But they don't care. They have each other to guide them through the darkest of times. I have them too you know. They helped me fight my battles." Nate carefully lifted up the sleeve of his trenchcoat, to reveal pale white scars along his inner arms. "I used to cut. But Supernatural helped me fight it. I'm now three years clean. I owe it all to Sam, Dean, and Cas. They taught me how to fight, and how to love."

Dean blinked. "Wow, um, kudos to them I guess."

Nate smiled "Yeah. Anyways, I have to go. Garret and I are waiting for the costume contest. Hey, I never catched your name, what is it."

Dean thought for a moment, then smiled back. "Dean, my names Dean."

Nate looked shocked, then laughed. "Really? Thats cool man. Anyways later." Nate bounded down across the back of the room, looking for Garret.

Dean mentally facepalmed. Then he turned around and walked away. He smiled to himself, thinking about what Nate told him. He helped the kid. He couldn't wait to tell Sammy.

**xxxxxx**

'Huh,' Gabriel thought. 'Now Sam and Dean have a bonus reson to keep fighting. Sweet. And I didn't have to do any work for this one.' See, the first one he took the censorship away from the boys brain, so he could spill about Dean-o and his litle bro, but this was was all natural. He should get this kid a damn fruitbasket. Now all thats left is Sam. He has to know what actually happened the night Kevin died. Wether Dean likes it or not.

**xxxxxx**

**So there you go. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Anyways, bout the new editing going on: I will be revising the summary to make it clearer that this story has an AU plotline after Kevins death, for example, Cas never get's his powers back, and Gadreel does not 'kidnap' Sam's body, instead leaving him in the bunker. And i will be adding more to the first few chapters, since they are significantly shorter than these ones. I apologize for my grammer and puctuation. I am using notepad instead word because word did not come preinstalled on my laptop. as soon as i connect my laptop to the internet, (after i get virus protection software) i will try to get word so you dont have to cringe at my hideous grammer. And please dont hate me for updating sporatically, i know i suck at that. Please review and i love you all!**

** Salt and Kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	16. oh look, some feelings

Sam strode down the hallway, grateful that Dean came back with the positive news that Gabriel really did give them disguises so that the fans couldn't see the real them. Passing by backstage, he was greeted by the actor that played the young version of their father. "Hey Sam, I'm Matt. Enjoying the Con?."

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting. It's cool to see the fans really invested in the show."

" I know, i've never seen a better fanbase. I love interacting with them. Speaking of interacting, there's a Kareoke party later tonight, you going?"

Sam grimanced. "I'm not that great at singing."

"So? you think everyone here is good? Take Robbie here for example. He sucks." Matt playfully said as he pulled in Rob to the conversation as he walked by, scruffing his head.

"Yeah say what you want Matt, you're not the one who's the lead singer of a band." Rob said back, grinning.

"You're in a band?" Sam asked

"Yeah, Louden Swain, it's pretty knarly."

"Wow. You're more interesting than Chuck. No offense."

"None taken. Hey, have any of you seen Richard? I've been looking everywhere."

"Nope. Speaking of Richard, How are you, Sam? I mean, with this whole new world thing? Huh, Whole New World, I know what i'm singing for kareoke."

" It's weird, you know. We were pretty busy trying to figure out Kevin's killer, the whole thing with the angels is pretty stressful. It's nice to have a break, but I would much rather be over there, because it's a place I know."

"Wait, so you didn't see Tuesday's episode?"

"No, Jensen said something about his T.V. being broken. Anyways, I have to go, Jared said that he wanted to show me something."

Sam said his goodbyes to both Matt and Rob and walks to the elevator.

Matt and Rob glanced at each other. "So, Sam doesn't know yet. I bet Jensen said that just to keep him from watching the episode." Matt observed.

"Well yeah. Dean never told him, remember?"

"Hope things don't get ugly later."

"They do Matt. They always do."

Once inside, Sam pushed the correct button and leaned against railing.. Suddeny, a piercing pain shot through his head. His hand shot out and grabbed the cool metal of the bar inside the elevator to keep him from falling, mind clounding over and hazing between conciousness and sleep. Then, he was back at the bunker, Kevin in front of him, soft eyes confused. A blisteringly bright white light then enveloped his mind, then he was starinig at the prophets dead body. The headache grew to an almost unbearable force, then stopped. Sam gasped and blinked a few times to clear unwanted tears of pain from his eyes. What's going on with him?

**xxxxx**

"Hey Castiel, can I ask you something?" Misha asked from wher he lay on the bed, turning towards Castiel, who was scrutinizing the labeling of a package of Swedish Fish.

"You just did."

Misha rolled his eyes and looked back at the T.V. "Do you miss being an angel?"

Castiel looked towards Misha. The other man was just casually watching the T.V, but Castiel culd tell he wasn't really paying attention to the commercial currently playing. "I-I don't know. Some things I do miss, but-"

"You felt as if you never really belonged?" Misha once again turned and stared at Castiel, eyes slightly squinting. Castiel wondered if he himself made that face often. "Yes, that's correct. I loved all my brothers and sisters, we fought together, but, with the exception of Gabriel, we never were really a true family. I never had that until I met Sam and Dean."

"So you and Gabriel go way back huh?"

"Yes. I was a very small fledging, no one wanted me, so Gabriel became my mentor. I grew up with him and he always looked out for me, though sometimes his pranks towards me were numerous. Then he disappeared. I searched for him everywere, but I could'nt find him. I thought he died. But then he sent Sam and Dean through the alternate reality, and I knew I had found him. I was so angry, yet relieved he waas alright. And then..."

Misha offered Cas a half-smile. "It must of hurt when you guys thought e died, but at least you know he's alive now."

"I know."

Misha grinned and turned up the T.V. He couldn't wait for that episode. "Hey, pass me some of those Swedish Fish."

**xxxxxx**

"I'm probaly never going to wear lipgloss again. Actually i take that back, I'm just going to make sure that my wig hairs don't get caught in it, cause that is really annoying." Osric, talking about his princess bubblegum cosplay to Dean. Dean cocked an eyebrow and nodded. After he told the rest of the guys that they were in the clear about the whole disguise thing, Dean decided that he would talk to Osric about Kevins death. Though Osric seemed to completely avoid te subject, instead talking to Dean about cospalying at the cons. Dean coughed and opened his mouth. "Hey man, look, I'm _totally_ interested about the lipgloss incident, but I-"

"Want to know about Kevin and him dying. About how he felt. Trust me Dean, it's okay. He doesn't blame you and he's toally chill with it."

"How do you know he's alright with it?"

Osric shrugged. "Hey, i've played him for awhile, and i know what he'd think." Osric grinned. "Don't worry, anyways, got to go to my photo-ops, but i'll see you tonight."

Dean nodded and began to walk down te back hallway where the green room was located. Turning the corner, he ran into a hotel employee, knocking the stack of boxes out of her hands. She was probably about 40, blonde and busty " Oh I'm Sorry ma'am."

"Oh it's alright sugar, just help me carry these to the backroom."

Dean, ever the gentleman, took most of the boxes and walked down the hallway with her.

"So sugar, what are you doing back here? Ain't this where all the actors and actresses are?"

"Yeah, I'm with them. Though no ones back here right now."

The hotel employee grinned and set the boxes down once they reached the back room. She then proceded to lock the door behind her. Dean narrowed his eyes, a bad feeling begining to bubble in his stomach. "Uh, miss?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she turned around and pushed him against the wall. "How about you and me have a lil' fun?"

"Uh sorry I'm taken."

She grinned wickedly, "Oh I know, you and thst little angel turned human of your's are so adorable. I could just eat the both of you right up." Dean glared and struggled against her streghnthening grin. "Who are you?"

She sighed and trailed one of her hands down his chest. She looked up at him and Dean internally gave an annoyed groaned. Her eyes had gone completely black. "I'm what the queen ordered sweetcheeks." she then flicked her wrist, and sent Dean flying across the room, into some metal racks holding cans of cleaning fluid, chalk, and other random crap. "See, told you we'd be having fun."

**xxxxxx**

Jensen and Jared sighed. Both of them had been looking for Dean eversince Sam came and told them about the vision he had. They tried his cellphone and nothing.

"Dude we can't say anything to Sam about him illing Kevin, he'll freak." Jensen said.

"Yeah, but we can't just not tell him anything at all. He'll think he still has demon blood in him or something. What if he thinks Lucifer is going t get out and possess him again.?

"That;s why we are going to go tell Dean. He will figure something out. Hey look, maybe he's in the greenroom."

"The duo went down the back hallway and opened the door to the green room. Empty.

"Great, so where is-"

"ARRRGH!"

Jensen and Jared raced down the hallway and tried to open the door that Dean yelled from.

"Dude, it's locked."

"So, lets break it down." Jensen said. "Ready? One...Two...Three!" Both men swung hard and snapped the lock off the door. Inside they saw Dean, two feet off the ground, held by the neck by a hotel employee. She turned around and laughed. "Wow i'm impressed. Breaking down a door by yourselves. How cute. But you guys realize you aren't actually hunters right, you don't stand a chance aginst me. She clenched her free hand and Jensen fell to his kness, clutching his stomach. Jared ran and jumped, knocking her over, reliquishing Dean and Jensen. She snarled and threw Jared off, knocking him into the other Dean, both of them hitting their heads hard on the ground. "Ya got some spunk there kid." The demon said. She quickly turned to Jensen. "All that's left is you handsome." She stepped forward, smiling. Suddenly she halted. Confused, she kept trying to move her feet. She glanced down and huffed angrily. A Devil's Trap drawn in chalk. "Huh, so you do know some tricks. I gotta say sugar, real smart." Jensen grinned.

"Thanks. You know, working on this show for almost nine years teaches you some things. For instance, this. _Exorcizaums te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica pretestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii.."_

The demon growled and hissed, flinching hard. "Stop!"

"_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus.."_

_ "_The demon began consulving, then laughing. "Oh hun, you're going to regret this later. Long Live the Queen."

_"Audi Nos."_

The demon fell to the ground, and black smoke began billowing out from the girls mouth, until it stopped, causing the girl to collapse. Jensen ran over to her and checked her breathing. When he realized she was okay he quickly went over to where Jared and Dean lay. "Hey, Jared, you alright? how many fingers am i holding up?" Jensen said holding up three fingers.

Jared groaned and looked at Jensen. "Six?"

"Okay, I think you're fine. Just get some ice later. Dean, you okay?"

"I'm peachy." Dean said, standing up holding his head. "Thanks."

Jensen gave a half-smile, then helped Jared up, motioning to Dean to help the hotel employee up. They then began to walk down the hallway. "So, what else did the demon say?"

"That I was going to regret this. Oh and apparently shes working for Abbadon."

"Great."

**xxxxx**

**Once again I apologize for the late updates. Gishwhes has been crazy, and My family has been crazier. Anyways, this story is drawing to a close. Possibly only two more chapters. Anyways, thank you all so much for your reviews and views, i really appreciate it. **

** Salt and Kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	17. hey, brother

"Dean! Where have you been?" Sam said, sitting up from where he was laying on the bed. "Woah, Jared, you have a huge bruise on your forehead."

"Yeah I know."

"What happened?"

"Somehow Abbadon found out we were here, and sent a black eyed bitch to go pay me a visit. Luckily these guys came in." Dean muttered, grabbing an ice pack from the mini fridge in their room and tossing it to Jared. Jared tried to catch it, but ended up being off by about three feet. "Anyways, what's going on? Jensen told me on the way back that you needed to tell me something."

Sam looked at Dean. "I had this weird vision. I don't know why or how. But in the vision, I was the one that...killed Kevin."

Dean stared at Sam, then turned away, dragging a hand across his face. Why did this happen? How did this happen? He glanced at Jensen, who was staring at him with a look, telling him to tell Sam the truth. Dean gave a firm shake, and Jensen sighed, giving him another look. _If you don't tell him, I will._ Dean groaned, and turned back towards Sam, who was just sitting ther, confusion in his puppy eyes.

"Sammy, you didn't kill Kevin, an angel did."

"Dean? I know, all the signs were there, I just want to know why I had this vision."

"The angel, it was possessing you. His name was Gadreel."

Sam stared, shocked. "But how? I have the tattoo. It would need my permission if it wanted to possess me." Sam looked at the guilty expression in Dean's face and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Dean, what did you do?"

"You were dying Sammy. The trials, they were killing you. I had to save you. I prayed for Cas, but he was juiceless, so I asked from any help. Gadreel came, though he lied to me and told me his name was Ezekiel. He said he could heal you. I just needed to make you say yes."

Sam stood up. "Are you serious Dean? You had me possessed by a freaking angel?"

"Sammy, I couldn't let you die."

"Yeah, and look what happened. Kevin's dead. He basically took my place Dean. I was ready to die Dean. I was okay with it!"

"But I wasn't Sam! How the fuck was I supposed to know that he was going to turn on us?"

"You know what Dean? You lied to me. I just dont want to talk anymore. I'm out." Sam stormed past Dean and out the room, banging the door closed. Dean stared at the closed door with anger and sadness in his gaze. Jensen and Jared, forgotten from their spot in the corner of the room, rose to their feet. "I'll go talk to Sam." Jared muttered, following Sam's path. Jensen put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Better now than later. He'll come around. C'mon, let's order somethng from room service. I hear they have awesome pie."

**xxxxxx**

"Sam, wait!" Jared said to Sam, who was quickly walking down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Not in the mood."

"Sam, just here me out. Dean just didn't want his brother to die. You would do the same for him.

"No, i actually wouldn't have. If he was ready to die, then i would have let him. It would have been selfish of me to keep him alive."

"Really? Like how when Dean sold his soul for you, and he clearly said he was tired, you totally just didn't try to keep him alive? Or how about Mystery Spot? You tried everythig to keep him from dying. Sam, you need stop and realize that he did it beause he loves you."

Sam backed up, and blinked. "I know, Jared. It's just the lying. He should have just told me."

"You would have rejected Gadreel."

"I know. But still."

Jared put an arm around Sam's shoulders. "'Let's go get a beer or something. I know you probably don't wan to see your brother right bow. C'mon. my treat."

**xxxxxx**

Nate walked down the street near the hotel nervously. "Garret? Where are you? C'mon babe this isn't funny." A crunch of dry leaves caught his ear and he swiftly turned around. Nothing. "C'mon seriously, you're freaking me out." Nate waited for awhile, then decided to turn around and walk back to the hotel. When he turned, Garret was standing right in front of his face, smirking. "Boo."

Nate yelped and jumped back slightly."Garret Oh my God."

Garret grinned. "God? Not quite."

Nate quirked an eyebrow and pouted. "Huh? What are you talking about."

Garret leaned in close and captured Nates lips in a kiss. Nate hesitantly complied, still confused. When they pulled away, Nate's brown eys widened. Black eyes stared back at him. This wan't his boyfriend anymore. Nate pushed the demon away and began sprinting away from it. _Shit shit shit._ He turned into an alleyway and held his breath. He could'nt hear anything. He reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat and withdrew a packet of salt he tok from the hotel resturant. "You can keep running all night, It's fine. I love fast food." A voice behind him spoke. Nate quickly tore off the top of the packet and threw the salt at the demon. The mineral landed across the demons face, burning it's skin momentarily. Nate trned to run but a hand reached around and covered his mouth, pulling him towards the demon. "Oh buddy, you're going to wish you'd have never done that.

**xxxxxx**

"I shouldn't have told him." Dean groaned. He and Jensen had moved to Misha and Castiel's room, so they could tell the othe two wat had just happened.

"He was going to find out sooner or later. You know that." Castiel said.

"I would have chosen later."

"And you'd be in an worse situation. If Sam felt this angry that you have been lying to him until now, imagine another month, or two months more. He'd be on a fucking rampage." Misha pointed out.

"Listen Dean, I know-" Jesnsen began, before Dean snapped his head up and glared at him angrily. "You know what? No, you don't know. All you fucking do is play me. You don't know how I feel, you don't know the things I want. You don't fucking know me!" And with that, Dean pushed Jensen roughly, knocking the actor into the wall.

"Dean, now is not the time for this. You need to calm down!" Misha exclaimed.

"Fuck off Misha."

Dean growled and kicked the trash bin over, spilling the contnts all over the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and huffed loudly.

"Dean...please listen, if not to them, to me. You made the right choice. If it wasn't you it would have been Gadreel, or perhaps Metatron would have told him. And he would have felt even more betrayed."

Castiel had moved towards him, so close that when Dean Turned around, their noses almost touched. Dean sighed, and his green eyes ost the green fire, replaced instead with guilt. Dean turned towards Jensen. "I'm sorry. You too Misha." Jensen smiled slightly and shrugged. "Could've been worse, you could have punched me or something."

"Yeah, ditto over here."

"Dean grinned sheepishly and turned back towards Castiel. Castiel grinned and placed a small peck on Dean's lips, then walked back to the stool on which he was sitting when Dean and Jensen first came in the room. Dean blushed and scratched the back of his head. "So what now? I doubt Sam wants to talk to me."

Jensen looked at Misha and grinned evilly. "Now it's time for Kings of Con Kareoke."

"Please don't, not that face, it's weird." Dean said, smiling.

"What face? This one?" Jensen asked, pursing his lips and crossing his eyes.

Dean, Castiel and Misha all began to laugh, Jensen following soon after.

"Okay, but seriously, what's the whole deal with Kareoke?" Dean asked after sobering up.

"'What is Kareoke?" Castiel added.

"Kareoke is when people sing along to the music of a song, and the whole deal with this Kareoke is that it's the best kareoke party ever. Rob, Rich and Matt are the Kareoke Kings, and they and a bunch of the fans dress up to much the theme. This year is cult classics, so movies like Kill Bill, Rocky Horror Piccture show, and.."

"Big Lebowski?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, totally Big Lebowski."

"That sounds fun. Dean, can we dress up? Please?"

"Yeah, sure Cas.

"'Great, let's get this party started!" Misha exclaimed, shoving jensen, Dean and Cas to the bed.

"Oh no, you got him excited." Jensen wispered to Dean. "Good luck surviving him now."

Dean gulped.

**xxxxxx**

"So, that's how they tricked me into saying yes? Just by getting into my mind? Wow, that's low." Sam said, as he sipped a beer. He and Jared decided to go to a bar a couple blocks downtown, in order to avoid Jared being easily recognized.

"Dean gets the job done."

"Yeah, I know."

Jared glanced down into the whiskey he was drinking. "So, are you still mad?"

"Yeah. I mean he lied to me. And had me possessed. What good came out of that?"

"You're alive, And so is Charlie."

Sam glanced at Jared. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, the wicked witch killed her whe she jumped in front of Dean to save him from the curse. But Gadreel brought her back to life."

Sam lifted his eyebrows and took anther sip of the beer. Jared siged, annoyed that Sm was still upset. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "You know, Dean can't live without you. Everysingle time you died, he would try so hard to get you back. Or he'd try to die too. Like when Walt and Roy killed you, he told them to kill him too. He'd rather be dead than to live without you. You and Castiel are the most important people in the world to him. That's why he does the things he does."

Sam stared at him, then ordered another beer. "Thanks for making me feel like an ass Jared."

"My pleasure. Okay so now that you've hopefully forgiven him, we can head back to the hotel and get ready for tonight. Misha is propbably already up their skirts with Kareoke stuff"

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. "Alright."

**xxxxxx**

** Hey guys! So Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest of them, I've just been really stressed out because i'm going back two school in two days. (kill me now.). But this stroy is coming to a close. Sorry about the cliffie with Nate and the kareoke party. All will be revealed in th next chapter. Pleas review, and if you haven't already seen it, check out my newest one shot, ****You don't need those anymore. **** its a destiel fic, and its my first try at angst. Once again PLEASE REVIEW!**

** Salt and Kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms.**


	18. all goes to hell

"WHO IS READY TO ROCK!?" Rob yelled into the mike, donning a red polo paired with black pants. A scream rang from the crowd of fans, the drums thrumming out throughhe room, filling it with its steady beat. Mark grinned from behing the kit, winking to a scowling Crowly in the back of the room. Behind the thick curtain that led backstage, stood Richard and Gabriel, "Gabriel, don't you think that enough is enough? You should just send them back."

"Have you een listening to anything i've said? Sammykins and Dean-o are mad at each other right now. It would be pointless to send them back without them forgiving each other. All my hard work would go down the drain."

"You probaly should have thought about this when you gave Sam the vision."

"It was necessary for them to be honest with each other. ust don't sweat it, I have it all under control." The archangel waggled his eyebrows at his counterpart, who in turn rolled his eyes. Richared then grinned and ran on stage. "Where's Mattie?" He said looking for Matt.

Gabriel chuckled and snapped his fingers, making a cherry-flavored lollipop appear. Before he could pop the sugary candy in his mouth, he heard a voice in the back of his head, almost like a prayer. He tried to focus is concentration on the location of the voice, but it quickly vanished, almost as if it were never there. Odd.

**xxxxxx**

"So, wat do you think?" Jensen asked Dean and Castiel, shouting over Matt and Richards rendition of A Whole New World. Dean grinned, finding himself actually enjoying the party. "Awesome." he replied. Cas nodded, agreeing with Dean's statement. Jensen smiled and texted Jared.

_Where are you guys? Is Sam okay?_

He put his phone back in his pocket and continued to laugh at Matt and Richards antics. Dean slung his arm around Cas and humed along to the words. Cas raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Charlie had the idea of having a Disney marathon." Dean said defensivley.

Castiel laughed, blue eyes twinkling. Jensen rolled his eyes and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Glancing at the small screen, he read Jared's reply.

_backstage. Sam is still salty. He kinda gets it though. Moose out._

Jensen sighed and stored his phone. He wouldn't tell Dean, not right now.

**xxxxxx**

"Get the fuck out of my boyfriend." Nate wheezed, trying to get air back in his lungs from the nasty blow to the ribs the demon gave him. The Demon grinned and glanced down at Garret's body. "Nah. I'm good. I like him. He has a nice bod. Firm. Can't imagine why a hunk like him is doing with a wimp like you." The demon turned his back to Nate, fiddling with something on a table. Nate looked aroung the room they were in for the upteenth time. After the demon overpowered him in the alley, he go knocked out. Now he's in God knows where. Nate closed his eyes and prayed. _Gabriel, I don't know if you actually exsist, but i really need your help. a demon has me and i have no idea how to escape. please help. _Nate opened his eyes as he heard footsteps draw near. A glint of silver caught his eye. A knife, serreated along both edges. "How about we start to get kinky?" The demon said, smiling. Nates stomach flipped and he closed his eyes, so he couldn't see the knife closing in.

**xxxxxx **

Gabriel heard it again. And this time he was able to locate it. He quickly flew towards the source. He appeared inside an abandoned warehouse, and spotted a boy tied to a chair, blood covering his white dress shirt. The boy saw him and gasped. "Richard?"

Gabriel grinned. "I thought you prayed for Gabriel?"

Nate nodded aand Gabriel quickly made his way over to the boy, and pressed a hand to his forehead. Nothing. Gabriel stared at his hand and tried again.

"You aren't going to be able to heal him. Your'e juiceless." The demon came out of the shadows, looking behind Gabriel. Gabriel turned and saw bloody sigils. Sigils meant to remove the powers of archangels. "Great. Where'd you learn those pretty paintings?"

"Not saying."

"Okay, well let the kid go, what did he do?"

"I just meant to use him as bait, but not the catch I was expecting."

Gabriel and the demon stood, watching each other. Gabriel then rolled his neck. "Shall we dance then?" The demon snarled and launched itself onto Gabriel, who retaliated by punching the demon in the jaw. The demon grinned and threw Gabriel into a pile of Boxes. _Ouch. That Hurt._ Gabriel knew his pain tolerence had sigificantly lowered, he wouldn't stand a chance against a demon without his angelic strengh. Luckily, he still retained enough powers to send a message.

**xxxxxx**

From their respective locations the three actors and Sam Dean and Cas felt their ears explode with a ringing shriek. They fell, clutching their skulls. Flahes of of street corner and a warehouse, Gabriels voice ringing in their head. _Hurry guys, im toast._ Misha was the first to recover. He had been in the greenroom, munching on kale. _Is Gabriel really in trouble?_ He ran out of the greenroom and ran out to where he saw Jared and Sam were standing. They were bh rubbing their heads. "Did you guys get the-"

"Vision? Yeah. Yyou really think Gabriel is hurt?" Jared asked

"Yup. He wouldn't have asked for help if he wasn't." Sam said. "Where's Dean ?"

"Back of the room, we should go get them and get to that warehoouse."

The trio hastily walked out the side and went to Jensen, Dean and Cas. They too were recovering from the vision. "We have to go. Now C'mon." Misha said, helping Cas up from where he fell on the floor. They then all left the room and exited the hotel. "Clif left the car parked just around the corner. He always has a spare key taped to the bottom of the hood, just in case of an emergency." Jensen said. They rounded the corner and approched the black SUV. Jensen lifted the hood up and untaped the spare key, the six men quickly getting into the SUV and starting the engine. "So the warehouse, do you know wher it is exactly?"

"Yeah, it's just past the field where we shot the LARP-ing episode right Jared?" Jensen said, eyes never leaving the road.

"Yeah. And if we go a little faster, we'll probably make it in like fifteen minutes."

Jensen grinned. "Faster is my middle name." He pushed down more on the gas pedal, the late night Vancouver traffic whizzing by them.

"Atta boy." Dean said.

**xxxxxx**

The SUV screetched to a stop a block away from the warehouse. The shattered windows glaring in the bright moonlight. Sam and Dean quickly got off and started jogging, until they heard fotsteps behind them. "Guys, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"You think we are going to wait in the car? No way." Misha said.

"I agree. Just because I am human, doesn't mean I'm useless. I can fight." Castiel said, folding his arms across his chest, a flicker of power he once had as an angel returning to his gaze.

Dean groaned. "No. You guys don't know what can happen. If this demon was smart enough to catch Gabriel, you damn well bet it can catch one of you."

"We are coming, Dean. Gabriel needs our help. And we are all going to help him. I don't care how powerful that demon is. The son of a bitch is still going down." Jensen harshly said. He pushed past Sam and Dean and made his way over to the factory door.

"I think he got his Dean on way too much." Jared explained.

Dean rolled his eyes and motioned for everyone to follow, realizing that it's pointless to try to convince them to stay. When they reached the door and Jensen, they split up, Sam, Misha and Jensen going around to find a backdoor, and Jared and Castiel staying with Dean.

"Alright, so we have to do this quietly, alright? Don't know whats happining, or how bad of a demon we are up against. I'll go in first, Cas behind me, and Jared, behind Cas. Remember, no weapons, no flashlight. we are going into this blind and unarmed." Jared and Cas nodded. Dean smiled grimly and gave Cas a quick peck on the lips. "Dont you die on me, or i'll kill you."

Castiel smiled, and pressed his forehead against Deans. "Okay."

Jared coughed quietly, and the two broke apart. Dean cleared his throat and carefully opened the door, which thankfully did not squeak. Once inside, they began to walk quietly, ears and eyes open to any irregular noises or shadows. Suddenly, two cries of pain echoed through the wearhouse, one they recognized as Gabriel, but the other one was harder to guess. Walking in the direction of where the noise came from, they came across where the machinery once was, in place old window panes and rusty chains. Castiel breath quickend as he saw Gabriel towards the middle of the room, bloodied and on the ground. Theirs eyes met for a split second, before Gabriel cried out in pain again.

"Hmm, lookie here. Dean Winchester and his pets coming to save the day. But wait, why did you bring the actor? Where's Sammy?" The trio turned around to see Garret sitting on top of some old crates.

"Wait, Garret? This whole time?" Dean stuttered.

"No, just when darling Nate went back to their hotel room. Poor Garret was left all alone. Couldn't help it."

"Get out of him!"

The trio once again turned to the left to see Nate tied to a chair, also bloodied. Nate looked confused. "Jared? what are you doing here? Holy shit you are right in front of me. I wish it was under different circumstances."

"You son of a bitch. They're just kids!" Jared growled.

"Aww. You're trying to make me care. Cute."

"Let them go." Castiel said, pushing past Jared and Dean, glared at the demon.

Garret smiled and flicked hs wrist, sending Castiel flying, hitting a colum with a sickening thud.

Dean glared and ran towards the demon, who simply yawned and clenched his fist, hitting Dean with a motherload of pain. Now where is Not Sam? Before the demon could find him, he felt a huge weight run into him, knocking him off the boxes and onto the cold cement floor. Of course, Moose man number two. He kicked him off and puched him square in the face, smiling as the satisfying crack of a broken nose was felt underneath his hand. Suddenly, a searig pain was felt at the nape of his neck. Getting up and clutching it, he turned around and saw Nate free, holding a bottle of what he assumed was holy water. Behind him where Sam, Jensen and Misha.

"Oh look the whole gang is here. Great, now we can really party."

"Yeah but that, it's past your curfew. _Exorciamus de, Omis Immundus..." _Dean said. The demon snarled and grabbed a pice of glass of the ground, ramming it into Garrets heart.

"No!" Nate yelled, running towards the demon.. The demon sneered and pulled the red stained glass out of his chest. "Exorcise me now, Winchester."

Dean faltered, which gave the demon enough time to fling the glass towards Misha.

Misha saw it coming. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the way. What he didn't see coming was Castiel. The shard flew and embedded itself between Cas's shoulder blades. Dean stared at Castiel, who's face had gone sickly pale, panic rusing through his veins. Just as Cas was about to fall, he ran and grabbed him, slowly lowering him down.

Nate stared horrified, as the guys he once thought were fellow fans began to change in his eyes, they began to morph, appeaaring to look like...the Winchesters and Castiel. He stared at Castiel , eyes in shock as the pain finally registered. Nate clenched his fists. He can't let one of his favorites die. He ran over and lifted Castiel's head in his lap, eyeing the piece of glass sticking out of his back.

Dean snapped his head around and stared at the demon, who was smirking silently. He launched himself at it with anger in his eyes. Sam, Jensen and Jared were quickly at his side, with Misha and Nate taking care of Cas. Sam ran towards it, but it simply threw Sam into the wall, where he crumpled and remained. The demon laughed and blocked a punched from Jensen, grabbing the actors arm and wrenching it the oppisite way, dislocating the shoulder. He then grabbed the back of Jensen's head and bashed it into an oncoming Jared's head, hearing a painful crack. The actors fell down, blood pooling around Jensens head and gushing out of Jareds nose and mouth. Two down Three down (Not including the helpless archangel) to go. He turned and clenched his fist, stopping an incoming Dean in his tracks. Dean bent over, gripping his gut tightly, trying to stop the pain radiating through his body. Keeping control of Dean, the demon flung Misha away from Castiel and Nate, dropping him painfully on the floor next to the quickly growing cold bodies of Jared and Jensen. He then grabbed Nate, letting Castiel's head fall painfully from Nate's lap to the ground. Dragging him across the cold concrete ground, he dropped him and flipped him so he was staring up at the ceiling. Nate knew he was going to die, so he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the twisted smile on his boyfriends face. The demon sighed and shoved a hand through the boys body. A scream ripped out of Nates throat, ear-splitting and full of pain "St-top." Misha choked out. The demon pouted. "But i'm having so much fun." Misha glared, and shakily got up. "Aww look at the little trooper. What are you going to do? Slap me?" Misha gave a sideways glance at Dean, who was finally released from the demons grip, but recovering slowly form the suffocating grasp. Dean made eye contact with him, and Misha slightly quirked his mouth up at him. Dean stared confused. Misha looked back at the demon and smiled. "Do you know the Osric Chau proverbs?"

The demon narrowed it's eyes in confusion. "What?"

Mish continued to grin. "My personal favorite is, 'If you can't see Osric Chau, then you are already dead."

"...What?"

The demon suddenly felt something grab his neck and fling him a few feet away, landing on his back , staring up to see a Devil's trap painted on the ceiling. He growled and stood up, brushing off his clothes and staring angrily at his attacker. "Jeez, you guys are going to fight an actual demon and you don't call me?" Osric said, half joking. He scanned the room and the blood rushed from his face from seeing the four bodies. "Shit. Crowley hurry UP!" Osric ran towards Nate, seeing as Misha had Jared and Jensen and Dean had Castiel. Dean stared at Cas's limp face. "Nononono no Cas." No response. "Cas? CAS!" Dean chocked back a soc, staring at the cold lifeless body of the angel. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

"Shit! Jensen? JENSEN!" Misha yelled.

"Guys, the kid isn't breathing." Osric said panicked. Sam had awoken and was with Osric, feeling Nate's absent pulse. "Damnit." He whispered under his breath. Everywhere they went, people died, It was their fault. The demon began to laugh. Dean growled and stalked up towards the demon. "Oh Dean, sorry your love was short lived. That's what you get for working against the Queen." Dean stared. He took a deep breath in.

"_Exorciamus de, omnis immundus..." _

The demon grew wary. "Hey, remember, I go, the kid dies."

Deanc continued, and behind him, stood Crowley and a newly stitched Gabriel.

"A tip darling, make sure your sigils aren't easily broken." Crowley muttered.

"Yeah, cause now, you're screwed, because you just killed my baby brother." Gabriel growled. Dean finished the exorcism, and Garrets mouth opened, black smoke pouring out of it and into the ground below. Garret stared shocked at Nate, pain and guilt in his eyes, then promptly fell dead. Gabriel reached over and pressed two fingers against the boys temple, healing his wound and bringing him back to life. He then went over to the rest of them, clearing their wounds and bringing those that passed back to life. Nate shuddered as the color came back into his skin, with Garret being the first to hug him, apologizing for what the demon did. Jensen shot up immediately, being crushed by Jared, Misha and Osric. Castiel awoke last, blue eyes cloudy and confused. Dean smiled and kissed him, and Sam rubbed his back, smiling.

Gabriel and Crowley stood off to the side. Gabriel then turned to Crowley. "Never though I'd say this to the King of Hell, but thanks for saving my bacon. I owe you one."

"Oh, an archangel in my debt, how pleasurable."

Gabriel smirked. "I guess ther is one thing left to do."

"Hmm?"

"Kareoke. I never did get to sing my song."

**xxxx**

**whew, long chapter there. I apologize for the many typos and grammical errors in this leanthy chapter. I mostly wrote this in the dark, when i was tired. anyways hope you enjoyed it! One final chapter** **left to go!**

**xoxo**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	19. We have each other

"Damnit Cas. I told you not to die."

"Sorry Dean. Next time I will tell that piece of glass not to rupture my lungs."

"Oh don't get sassy with me. Luckily Crowley-"

"Yes, you lot never did thank me. Rather Nathaniel and Garret appreciate my kindness than you."

"Shut up Crowley."

"Make me Mose."

Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Crowley, Jared, Jensen, Misha, Osric, Nate, and Garret made it back to the hotel safely, with a stern looking Clif waiting for them at the back entrance. The group agreed not to say anything about what just went down to anyone, to spare the worry. They were alive, and thats what mattered. Jensen, Jared, Misha, and Osric had to go to the Green room, while Gabriel immediatly donned a disguise and hopped in line for Kareoke, where he was now belting out Whitney Houston. Nate and Garret went back to their room to rest, but not before thanking the guys profusely. Which left the two brothers, ex-angel and King of Hell to bicker in the back of the room, music drowning out ther words to any passerbys.

"Dean, I am alright now. What we need to worry about is the demons crossing universes."

"Cas has a point, Dean. I mean the longer we stay here, the more demons are going to come. They could hurt a lot more people."

"Well we can't do anything until Gabriel takes us back."

"Squirrel has got a point Moose, the archangel won't do squat."

"I'm sure Gabriel will soon come to his senses."

"I hope so Cas." Sam said.

"You're faith in me is astounding Sam." Gabriel said from behind Sam, who quickly turned around.

"Yeah, well, someone else other than Cas has to believe that there is some good in you."

Gabriel put on a mock pout. "Ouch Sammy, that hurts. But anyways, I actually am here to take you back. At least until you tell me what you learned. Sam, go ahead."

Sam gave bitchface #46 and turned to Dean. "Dean, I'm sorry i got upset, but you can't keep lying to me. It was my life on the line, and I should have been the one to choose. But I am glad you kept me alive. Because we can't go on without each other, and i'd rather go down with my brother." Dean gave a small smile and chuckled. He reached out and hugged his brother, clapping him once on the back. When they pulled away he cleared his throat."

"Thanks. But you were right, I shouldn't have butted in. Its you man, you're desicions." Dean then turned to Gabriel. "And for the lesson, jackass, is that we are needed. We affect peoples lives in ways we don't even know. So we ave to keep swinging, until we can't swing no more.

Gabriel clapped. "Bravo. And now..." Gabriel turned to Castiel, eyes softening. Sam and Dean stared in confusion. They thought they were the only ones who needed to learn a lesson. They had no idea Gabriel had somthing planned for Cas too. Cas was turning slightly pink, and he lowered his eyes, "I learned that I am in fact loved and cared for, that i am not just a useless human. That I shouldn't think that I deserve and pain or suffering."

"Yeah kiddo, I hope you did learn that." Gabriel smiled and hugged his younger brother. Dean also moved foreward and hugged Cas, ignoring Gabriel's wagging eyebrows. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, joining into the group hug. They stayed there awhile, until they felt someone else join in. They all moved their heads to see Crowley hugging Sam and Dean from behind, a smug smile on his lips.

"Fuck off Crowley." Dean muttered. Crowley pouted and pulled away. "I deserve hugs too."

"Well, anyways, glad that little circle of love is over. Now time to zap you all back." Gabriel raised his hand, fingers poised.

"Wait!"

The four turned to see Jared, Jensen, and Misha maling their ways towards them.

"Thought you guys were going to leave without saying bye?" Jared asked

"Sorry guys, just homesick. " Sam said.

The actors grinned. "Well, remember us okay?"Jensen said.

"I'll remember you everytime i look in the mirror." Dean grinned.

"Haha, very funny. Take care."

"Yeah, we will, you too, alright?"

"Don't worry. Just take care of each other. And when you have sex with Cas, make sure you use prote-" Misha began, before Jensen and Sam both slapped their palms against his mouth."

Dean blushed furiously, and Cas simply smiled. "Thank you Misha."

"Oh yeah, and Crowley?"

"Yes, other Moose?"

"You do deserve to be loved."

Crowley stared shocked at Jared. "Alright. Thank you Not-Moose."

Jared smiled and stepped back, and before Crowley could see it, Osric jumped onto Crowley, giving him a koala hug.

"Please get off." Crowley said, glaring at Osric.

Osric jumped off and smiled. "Im going to miss you."

Crowley rolled his eyes. Osric smiled even wider and ran off again, waving goodbye at the others.

"Okay guys, let's go home." Gabriel said. He once again lifted his hand. Sam, Dean and Cas looked at Jared, Jensen, and Misha, smiling. They heard a snap and suddenly, they were outside on a field, Crowley nowhere to be seen. They turned around and sawa funeral pyre with a body covered with a white sheet on it.

"Is that...?" Sam began

"Yeah. Go ahead guys. Crowleys in he dungeon and your car is in the garage."

Dean walked up and stared at the body, Sam, Gabriel, and Cas closley behind.

"You didn;t deserve this, Kev, and I'm sorry you went too soon. Hope you're happy up there."

Sam pulled out a lighter and waited untl Cas and Dean had finished salting the body. He flcked it and dropped it onto the prophet's body. They watched as the flames danced along the white sheet, turning it brown and watching it flake away. Soon the whole pyre was on fire and the flames licked, realeasing sparks and smoke into the air. Gabriel sighed. "He's good guys, he's up there now." They continued to watch in silence, and watched untl the flames went out and all that was left was charred wood and ashes.

end.

**xxxxxx **

**Thats it guys! How Many Mistakes is officially over. I really had fun making this story and i wanted to thank you guys so much for sticking through the bad grammer, long waiting, and drawn out plot. I love you all and I will be back soon with another story.**

** salt and kisses.**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


End file.
